To Be Loved
by K.Timofejevaite
Summary: (Takes place after S3 finale) Chloe turns against the heroes, especially Ladybug. Revealing identities of them, teeming up with Lila and trying to get rid of Marinette for selfish reasons are just a few things she did. But maybe she still has hope? Maybe she just has to find the right boy to understand her mistakes? ChloeXLuka
1. Never give up

_I don't own Miraculous ladybug and anything related to ut. _

_Rnglish isn't my first language and I'm not really good at it, so don't judge me for the mistakes and don't expect this story to be perfect. _

_FYI this story starts after seson 3 finale, so if you haven't watch it, it's better not to reed, because I don't want you to blame me. You were wamed twice!_

* * *

**_Never give up_**

Chloe lost the battle. Hawk Moth flew away with Mayura on the sentimonster, leaving her alone. He tricked her. He said that she was one of them, that she was a Quieen, but that was all a lie. He said that only to convince her to work with him. He just wanted her to help to achieve what _he_ wanted. But when Chloe haven't succeeded, he got away not saying a word to her. She had to deal with Ladybug by herself. Of course, she wasn't that kind of person, who give up that easily.

Probably that was the only thing Chloe learned from Ladybug and wanted to keep. Everything else was not worth keeping. Why she had to be good? What's the point of stopping showing everyone where they belong and being less mean for those, who aren't even woth it? None. Ladybug wouldn't give her the bee miraculous anyway. She didn't care abou Chloe. No matter how hard the blonde tried to be an exampling person to the others, no matter how much she tried to proved her worth to get the miraculous, she wouldn't have been chosen again. Ladybug said it clear breaking Chloe's hart and soul.

But Chloe still hoped. She hoped Ladybug was worth to be called a heroine. She was Cloe's heroine. Not because she saved the blondine girl countless times, but because she changed that girl. But than Ladybug made a mistake. The worst mistake which should make her feel sorry for the rest of her life. She broke all Chloe's hopes and made her hartless and thirsty for pover and revenge. And Chloe wasn't going to give up getting what she wanted even after she lost as Miracle Quieen. Ladybug become her enemy.

But Ladybug wasn't the only who had let her down. Hawk Moth was part of it too. But he was the one who gave her bee miraculous back, he was the one who made her more poverful than Ladybug. If not thar utterly ridiculous old man, calling himdelf a Guardian, she wouldn't have lost. She would have taken Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous. They'd have been defeated. Chloe was the only Hawk Moth's hope. That's why he'll come back to her. He'll ask her help again. She knew that.

Chloe embarased herself that day. Near Ladybug and Chat Noir, near all the kwamis. And how the hell was she supposed to know all these ridiculous names and utterly stupid transformation words? She will look even more ridiculous, when she start attending school again. They'll all ask why she didn't leave again. They will all laugh from her. From the princess of Paris she will become a trash who'll have to handile everyone's ridiculous comments. And why the hell her parents had to stop arguing? Of course, it wasn't like she wanted them to argue, but she was used to it. Her mother was such strong woman while daddikins was so weak and hardly could stand for himself. When he tried to show his worth, everything ended not well. This time especially. Chloe was sure her momy was going to leave and take her together afterwards. This is what had to happen. But when Choe was back, mom was like a different person. Almost like under Malediktator's curse.

Chloe felt even worse when she saw her parent's kissing. It was strange and disguisting to see her parents like that. Also, she felt utterly alone. She had no one by her side. After such accident even Pollen must have started to hate her. Adrikins probably will ignore her and Sabrina... She was her only friend, but she was too loyal and dedicated to her. Chloe could have treated her like a servant and she never minded. She didn't coumt.

Chloe turned around and went for a walk. She felt as miserable as never before. She become no one. Just a clown. She already imagined how much fun Lila will have when she goes to school. What Marinette will say to her. What other classmates...

Chloe heard Andre inviting everyone for an ice cream. Maybe that was what Chloe needed. A piece of flawless Andre's ice cream. The blond girl turned to go where the shop was.

She already was able to see the shop when she heard more voices. She saw Adrien and that brat Kagami sitting with him. Than noticed Nino and Alya, Rose stiiting with Juleka... Chloe didn't look who was there too. She turned to go away before any of them saw her. She didn't go to buy some ice cream because they all were too close the bridge. Chloe walked near the river to the other side her classmates were sitting. When she knew she was far enough, she sat down laying her toes down to the river. The girl looked at ther reflection.

She looked miserable. Like she felt. She was alone and she felt lonely. She had no one. Nobody cared about her. Nobody liked her even when she tried to be nice and friendly. Nobody loved her. Even her parents. Mom didn't remember her name while daddikins thought that love can have it's price and he could buy it. But love is invaluable. This is so special and unique feeling Chloe always missed in her life. She was never loved by anyone and therefore she didn't know how to love others. Everyone around her had someone to love and be loyal to. Everyone except Chloe.

She felt the pain crashing her heart even more when she remembered her classmates sitting in couples. She wished she had such person too.

Chloe couldn't handile this anymore. She cried. Her teers droped into the river, on her reflection making it disappear for a moment. Chloe was like that reflecfion. Just a mental body who was worthless and emotionless. Why she even existed? Maybe it would be better if she dissapeared for good?

No. That would be weak. Chloe was a quieen and quieens weren't weak. Even through she didn't have her crown and king by her side, she still was a quieen in her hart. That was all she had there. She had herself and the love of herself made her strong. But she didn't want to love only herself for the rest of her life. She wanted someone to teach how to love others. She wanted to be loved by others too.

Suddenly she heard footsteps comming her way. She didm't look. She didn't care. People would come to her only to try to make her feel better or to make fun of her. No, there was no way she'd look at whoewer was standing behind her. She didn't want to face any tipe of people.

"Why are you sad? Pretty girls shouldn't cry" Chloe heard a soft male voice saying.

Chloe rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time boys try to flirt with her, she had to handle many pathetic guys trying to impress her. But none of them were worth her attention. And she showed that clearly. Chloe wanted to give a chance for some of them, but she didn't see them atractive or she was just sick of their attention sometimes. For example, Kim. He was trying to impress Chloe so hard and no matter how many times she clearly showed that she didn't like him, he never gave up. Just a couple of months looked like he finally moved on. At least she didn't have to stand that anoying personality anymore. And what Ladybug was thinking when she gave the miraculous to _him_? She was the one who had to get it. She was much more valuable than him. But now Hawk Moth knows all of them identities, so they won't get their miraculous again. Like she won't.

Anyway, the blonde girl decided to look at who dared to interupt her thoughts. She glared at the person standing behind her.

"Why do you think you can talk to _me_?" she said rudely. But then she saw the person.

It was a tall and slim boy with bright blue hair. He had a beautiful blue eyes and his features were so calm and paceful. He was cute, she knew that. Though she didn't know that boy, she clearly remembered him when she was a Miracle Quieen. That's what she said when he came as Ladybug's chosen one. He was Viperion, the snake miraculous holder.

Chloe was confused to see him. Though she still glared at him showing that he should get away, she wasn't mad at him. But she still saw his style as utterly ridiculous and out of fashion. He was destitute comparing to her and this made her feel really unconfortable and a little nausea. But on the other hand it was clear he was a Jagged Stone fan just like her but he had a giutar with him, so he must have been a rocker too.

"I'm sorry. I won't talk. Just let me help you to feel better" he asked. It seemed like she didn't just showed him to leave her alone. And where he got that stupid stuburnes? Or is he here just to show that he was more worth to get a miraculous than her? Chloe wanted to shout at him. To yell that he was nobody. He was worthless. That Ladybug will betray him same as she betrayed the blondine.

But she was too tired for that. She just ignored the mysterious boy's response and turned back to the river.

But the boy didn't leave. He came closer and sat next to her. He put his guitar on his knees and brushed his fingees throuh the chords.

Chloe froze. It felt like notes of the melody was going trough her body touching her soul. It went trough her every bone and cell. It cleaned all her minds and forced her hart to relax. Chloe closed her eyes and fell for the music. She had no idea why she was so weak and couldn't make it stop. She didn't want him to stop. She felt weak, but didn't complain. That music controlled her.

Slowly Chloe forgot about her loneless and sadness. She wasn't angry and scared anymore. She didn't felt enmity for her classmates. She didn't care of their bullying. It will happen in the future, after all. So she was able to let herself enjoy rhe moment. It was the only good thing whitch happened to her that day.

Chloe didn't feel when a little smile brightened her face. She didn't care that her make-up was ruined. Her perfect ponytail was a mess but it all didn't matter at that moment. She was just a lost miserable person, who needed someone by her side. Someone who could make her feel different. Help her forget she was a mayor's doughter but at the aame time be treatened like a quieen. Quieen of that special's heart.

Finally the boy stopped. The song was finished. Chloe looked at the blue-haired boy. She didn't want him to stop but didn't encourage to play more.

She was glad that she didn't send him away. He absolutely calmed her down. Her minds and soul beoame paceful and clear as ever. She have never felt this way. She finally started to understand what meens when you don't hate everybody, when you are by yourself and all your time belongs only to you.

The boy smiled. His smile was so beautiful and warm. He looked so cute when he smiled. Chloe smiled back. She didn't know why, but he deswrved her smile. It was everything what she could have given him at the moment.

"Feel better?" he asked.

His voice was so seft and going deeply in her body like the song he was playing.

Chloe slowly nod. She couldn't say anything. The words were stuck in her throat.

"Always happy to help" he aaid and stood up. Chloe followed him with her eyes. The mysterious guitarist put his instrument on his back, grabed his bike and a helmet.

"Err..." Chloe opened her month to say something but she didn't know what. There was a thousand words she wanted to tell but at the same time there was no words to express everything. So, she just let the boy go.


	2. Reveals

**_Reveals_**

Chloe went back to the hotel. As usual, near the door there was standing a guard. He easily recognized the blondine. Though he took off his glasses when he saw her. Che looked as bad as after the Dark Cupid, just with a little cleaner clothes.

The gir didn't pay attention to the guard's reaction and with her nose up she came inside. The plase was almost empty, her parents were already gone somewhere. Everything was cleaned after the aniversary.

Chloe went to a shower. She really needed that. The beautiful music was still stuck in her head. She crooned the melody while enjoying the warm water falling on her body. The face of the mysterious boy was still in her thoughts. She still couldn't believe Ladybug choosed him too. She wished she had a chance to work with him as Quieen Bee. It was a shame Ladybug batrayed her and insted choosed others to fight by her side. It was a shame they were in the different sides now. Chloe wished that boy knew the real face of Ladybug. She wished that the inicent mask Ladybug was wearing, would disapear and everyone would turn against her. Than Viperion would be at the same side as Quieen Bee.

But Chloe didn't regret turning her back to Ladybu. She knew what she was thinking and Ladybug deserved to go down to where she belonged. Chloe still wanted her revenge, but didn't bother herself with this. She had to get some rest.

Besides, there were other upcoming problems to deal with. School.

Chloe went out of shower and grabed her phone. Ignoring all missed her dadikins and Sabrina's calls, she opened the _Ladyblog_. There was a new post about Miracle Quieen, Hawk Moth and Mayura. Everybody knew Chloe turned against Ladybug. Everybody knew what she did and was about to do.

The blondine read a few comments. They all were criticizing her. Chloe threw her phone on the ground. It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. They all were blinded by Ladybug. But that heroine wasn't perfect like everyone saw her. Chloe knew she wasn't. Ladybug was only pretending to be one, she somehow cursed everyone to adore her no matter what.

The melody came into her head again and Chloe calmed down took a deep breath. It was becoming her therapy to control herself. Maybe that was a good thung, because if she lost control everyone would understand how weak she felt inside.

She took her phone and red the script again. There was nothing about exposed identities of Carapace, Rena Rouge, Pegasus, Viperion, Ryuko or King Monkey. Well, Kagami did a similar mistake as Chloe and Hawk Moth knew her identity before the battle, so she probably didn't count.

Chloe quietly giggled. Of coure, Alya wouldn't let the world to know about this. Especially when she was a part of the heroes team. If eveeybody knew who she really was, people would see her as a liar. Alya was pretending she didn't know anything frpm where their povers came from. She pretended that it was hard to make a picture of Rena. But how could she? They were the same person and that was the fact. And what about Carapace? Rena was flirting with him a lot since The Heroes day. Is that posible that Alya knew that it was her boyfriend behind the mask? The same thing is with Nino. He dated Alya but was really close to Rena Rouge. How Ladybug let them know each others seceret identities and let them fight? It was unfair. Utterly unfair.

But, well, nobody payed attention to that. Those pathetic idiots believed in Ladybug. They trusted her while she was playing with them. They deserve to know who their beloved heroine was. What their favorite bloger was hiding. How two-faced these girls were.

Chloe quickly typed what was on her mind and posted it on the _Ladyblog_. The evil smile was on her face.

This is what was going to happen for those, who try to say a word to her. Chloe was going to expose how unperfect they were. How wrong they think about her. She wasn't worse than others. She just was honest and said what she thought. At least, she wasn't two-faced like most of the class. None of them were angels. They had no right to judge the blond girl.

The rest of the day flew really fast. Chloe had to get redy for school. She had to prepare for everything. While the driver was giving her a lift to school, she took a deep breath. _You can do this. You are better than those losers. They don't deserve to see you weak. Not again_, she tried to encourage herself.

The car stopped. Chloe saw her school through the window. That's it. Whatever was going to happen, the was no way back, now. She had to face the reality and any chalange which was waiting for her. That's what Ladybug would do. She would face everything what was waiting for her and accept that no matter what. _Ladybug_. The same person, who destroyed Chloes development of becoming a better person.

The blonde girl went out of the car and walked directly to her class. She ihnored every stare or glare. She pretended like she didn't care. She wlked like usual, not caring about others, no matter how much they vanted her to see their despise.

Chloe entered the clclassroom. Most of the cassmates were already here. The blonde girl glanced at Alya, who sat on her seat as usual. She sat hiding hrr face and shaking her head. Her elbows were put on the table and her hair fell from everywhere. Nino also looked sad. His headphones were on his head and he was listening to something. He was looking downwards, eyes without emotion.

Adrien was there too. He was telling something to Alya, but she mumbled somethung back.

Chloe smiled. Her plan worked.

Finally, Marinette ran in the class. Hardly catching her breath she sat in her beloved seat. Chloe glared at her. That seat was supposed to be hers. She had to be behind Adrikins, not that utterly ridiculous, stuttering clown, Marinette Dupain-Chang.

Marinette put her bag on the ground and greeted all the classmates. When she turned to Chloe, her eyes stoped. She looked at the blonde for a few moments.

"What are you looking at?" Chloe glared at the bluenette.

"Nothing" she murmured and sat nornally.

Marinette didn't smile with that psychic smile. It looked like she was deeply in her thoughts. Like she was living in the other world. Chloe was pretty sure Marinette was thinking about her. Marinette was probably celebtating Chloe's disaperance. She probably thought Chloe was goung to move for good. But what she didn't expect was that her parents could start to get along so well.

Anyway, thew wanted this, or not, they both had to deal with each other.

Marinette noticed how sad Alya was. She tried to talk to her but didn't get much answers. Adrien answered insted of her.

"Chloe posted in _The Ladyblog_ who Rena Rouge and Carapace was. Everyboby hates Alya now. She thinks her dream to be a journalist is ruined" he said to Marinette.

Marinette blinked a few times. She couldn't believe of what she just heard. Chloe couldn't have done that, could she? Bluenette looked at the blond girl. Chloe was sitting in her seat waiting for the lesson. She felt her classmates stare but tried to ignore that. Marinette turned back to her friends.

"I'm sure everything will be alright soon. Gossips will end soon and everything will be as usual" she put her hand on her besties shoulder.

"No, it won't. My carrier is ruined. I lied to the reeders and now everyone knows that. What's even worse, Ladybug won't give the miraculous to me becasue Howk Moth knows who I am. So now I'm no one. I'm neither journalist anymore, nor superheroine. And because of me, Nino aslo got some salt too" Alya mumbled.

Marinette bit her lip. Her eyes were running through the room, like she couldn't stand still. _Was she guitly for something? But for what than? What did she do to feel guilty?_ Chloe wondered.

The bell rang and after a second Ms. Bustier came in.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see. Don't lose hope" Adrien gave the girls his beautiful smile and turned to the teacher.

Marinette mumbled something too, but Chloe didn't understand. As usual, bluenette was influenced by Adrikins charm and lost her mind.

Chloe was smilimg. She did what she wanted and it worked. Nobody will go on her way without consequences. The blonde was happy she did this. Because of that post, less peiple were going to talk abiut Miracle Quieen and insted of that, the Rena and Alya.

Chloe was calm. There still was that song in her head. Her soul couldn't stop enjoying the music. Chloe almost felt still siting near the river next to the mysterious musician. She still felt those warm and calm eyes of his. He didn't despise her. It felt like he couldn't feel that way, could he?

* * *

_I'm really thankful for those, who read thos story, but this is not what I'm working with right now. So if you want me to comtinue, let me know and I'll see what I can do. It all depends on you, guys_!


	3. Utterly unfair

**_Utterly unfair_**

After the class Adrien was the first one who came to talk to Chloe. He looked a little disapionted and angry with her. Chloe was sure it was all about his DJ and journalist friends. And she was right.

"Why are you like that, Chloe? Neither Alya, nor Nino haven't done you anything wron" he went straight to the point.

Chloe glanced at these glasses-wearing nerds. They were with their pigtail friend. Those two looked still sad and hopeless while Marinette was obviously saying somethin trying to cheer them up, because ahe was jumping and waving her hands everywhere. Typical Marinette.

"I did what I had to. Ladybug won't give them the miraculous anyway. Besides, now they are media stars. They should be thankful" Chloe smiled of self-satisfaction.

"No, Chloe. There's no words to describe how wrong you are. You ruined their dreams. And I thought you were becoming a little better."

Chloe wanted to laugh from this irony. She thought she was better too, but she lost hope. Ladybug took all of it. It hurted when she remembered when she felt almost proud at that time, because from the begining of the new school year she wasn't the main reason of people akumatization. She was a heroine and a heroine shouldn't couse such things, right?

Chloe tried to count all the times. One was after she and Marinette tried to get rid of Kagami in Ladybug and Chat Noir film premier. But it wasn't her fould that film director got up with a wrong feet. So, it didn't really count. Anyway, Marinette messed up all the plan, not Chloe.

The next time was when Sabrina was akumatized. But it was Ladybug's foult. If not her, Chloe wouldn't have bacome so mad and yelled at Sabrina. The worst part was that Chloe had to be akumatized, not her friend.

Than she was kidnapped by Gamer 2.0, who actually was Max, but all she did was being honest with him. She didn't say anything she didn't think was true. Why would all his friends have turned their back to him? The only explanation - none of them really cared. Like Ladybug didn't care about Chloe.

And the last time was with Aurore. But that time Chloe wasn't in the mood and really wanted to give people the piece of her mind.

But that was all. Only four and three of them weren't directly caused of her. And what she got for this goal? Nothing. Just broken dreams. So why she shouldn't show others how it felt to have them destroyed?

"Their dreems were ridiculous anyway. I just did them a favor" Chloe crosed her arms on her chest. _How much longer do I have to suffer this conversation? These two idiots aren't even worth my time. I ruined their dreems? Please! Alya won't be running after Ladybug just to get a picture or interwiew all her life while Nino won't become famous for sure. His music is pathetic. If he played a normal instrument like everyone else, maybe then he could have dreamed of it_, Chloe thought.

"It's not for you to decide it. It's their choise. And if they gave up, it would be their choise. It's not up to you, who can have dreams and who can't" Adrien tried to reason with her.

But it was hopeless. Chloe didn't understand why he wanted to make her guilty. She wouldn't regret this anyway.

"Why are you saying this, anyway?" Chloe wanted to finish the conversation as soon as posible. Of course, she loved spending time with Adrikins, but she couldn't stand when she had to talk about those, who aren't worth it. Why she should pay attention to them at all?

"I want you to apologize."

Chloe almost started laughing again. She didn't remember the last day she heard such ridiculous thing. Chloe and apology? This was two oposite things. She would _never_ be so weak to say sorry to someone. She wouldn't do that even if she was guilty. But she wasn't, so the apology would be twice as ridiculous as it sounded.

Besides, what would it change? Their dreams? Their superhero lifes? Their ruined cariers? Nothing. Chloe knew that this wouldn't make them feel any better anyway. These two would start yelling at her. She didn't need that.

"Are you joking? Tell me the last time I did this" Chloe said casually.

Adrien looked downwards. He couldn't remember. Even Chloe didn't.

"Exactly. So, don't expect me to do that. You perfectly know me, Adrikins, and you know I don't regret" the blonde girl shook her head and went to the another classroom.

"I'm disappointed in you, Chloe" he said to her back.

* * *

After the school, Chloe and Sabrina went outside waiting for Chloe's driver. Sabrina talked about the project they had to do and couldn't stop expresing her ideas. Chloe didn't hear a half of it ecpecially when she saw her mysterious musician. He stoped his bike near the stairs to the school and took off his helmet.

Chloe got interested. She have never seen him at her school, so it was pretty easy to figure out he was attending another school. But what was he doing there, anyway?

Chloe let herself to smile. She was happy to see him again and there was no reson to be mad. His unique talent to play a giutar so perfectly managed to clear her darkest throughts. The girl turned to go and say _hi_ to him, but Marinette ran in front of her and hugged him. The hhuge smile brightened Marinette's face.

"Luka! I can't believe you came!" she said excited.

The blue-haired boy smiled warmly and gave her his helmet. He took another one for himself. Marinette sat on his bike.

Chloe couldn't believe in this. Marinette knew that boy. It seemed they were really close and that made Chloe suspicious. _I thought Marinette had a crush on Adrien, so why was she hanging out with this musician? Did she move on? Was it because Adrien was with Kagami? Or was she still trying to get Adrien while being with another boy?_ Chloe thought. _This doesn't make much sense. But maybe she just tries to make Adrien jelous. Nah. There's no way he'd be jelous of Marinette. It would be ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous._

But Chloe started to feel something herself. She felt a little jelous herself but it was mixed with something else she didn't know. That feeling was absolutely new to her. The girl tried not to pay attention to this. She figured that it could be beneficial to find out if anyone else knew him. She was lucky Sabrina was there with her.

"Who is he?" Chloe asked and looked at Sabrina. She quickly looked the way Chloe showed.

"Oh! That's Luka! He's Juleka's brother. They play in the same rock band!" Sabrina smiled. She was always happy to be useful and at that moment she felt like that.

Sabrina was always useful. She was always prepared for everything and everywhere. Chloe knew that she wasn't very nice to her most of the time but she knew that Sabrina was doing the best when she was treatened like that. This was her best encouragement but she and anyone else would never imagine that Sabrina wouldn't be the same without Chloe

Though it wasn't what was on Chloe's mind at that time.

"Juleka? You mean, he's that weirdo's brother?" Chloe asked rhetorically.

She couldn't believe these two were siblings. Juleka was nothing like Luka. They looked absolutely different. Juleka was always the invisible, quiet and shy one. But the blue-haired guiterist looked more confident and not worrying about others opinion. He looked lilike perfectionist though, but that kind who criticize himself not letting others to do that.

The blond girl sighed unhearably in disappointment while watching as Marinette and Luka went somewhere. The anger, jelousy and whatever she felt went through her venous. Why every time Chloe liked someone Marinette always had to take them from her? Starting with the fact she almost lost Sabrina, than she had to have a crush on Adrikins, momy accepted Marinette, not her at first and now Luka? No, she won't have him either. Chloe didn't really know how, but that boy had to change his mind.

Chloe crosed her arms on her chest, like nothing happened and looked back at her friend.

"He looks like a trash" she said. "I had no idea Miss perfect likes stray rockers."

Chloe didn't meant to say that. She didn't really like Luka's style though, but didn't want to talk about him like that. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do. She couldn't have said she liked him, she couldn't let anyone know that. That'd be the lowest thing for her because she was the mayor's doughter, the princess of Paris while that boy was no one compared to her.

"Umm... He's kinda good musician..." Sabrina said a bit blushing but hiding behind her tablet.

_Was she thinking that he was cote too? Ugh! She's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I'm the only who can think that!_ Chloe's anger still was in her blood.

"Shut up, Sabrina" _I perfectly know how good he is,_ she said in her thoughts. But Chloe couldn't say that out loud. She couldn't loose her cool. "I don't care about a single hair on his head."

Sabrina nodded nervously and looked back on her tablet.

"Ugh! When that incompetent driver will come?" Chloe couldn't stand still. She was angry with Sabrina, Marinette, Adrien, Luka and everyone else.

"Hey, Chloe" somebody said behind the blondine. The girl turned around and her face darkened even more.

There was standind no other but that brat Lila Rossie.

"What do you want?" Chloe glared at her. It felt like it wasn't enought to handile Marinette and Luka being together, Adrikins being mad at her and asking to apologize to Alya and Nino and that idiot driver who forgets when her school ends. That person will be fired for sure.

"Is that true, you hate Ladybug?" she asked with her sweet woice. _Is this how she manages to look so inecent_? Chloe didn't know why but she was sure something was up with that girl.

Chloe didn't say her a word. She knew how good Lila was on maipulations. She could have convinced Chloe to do anythimg she wanted. And Lila was always right. How does ahe manage to do that?

The Italian girl didn't need an answer. She knew perfectly why she came to Chloe.

"Why? Is this because she took your miraculous and never gave back again?" Lila asked again.

"You don't know a half of what she did to me" Chloe mumbled her arms still crossed on her chest.

"Maybe I don't . But I have to admit, you were an awesome Queen Bee, it's a shame Ladybug turned you down."

"Like you care." Chloe mumbled. She withed Lila could go away. It was almost as horible as talkimg to blue-haired _Mss perfect_.

"You don't believe me? Well, it's your choice. But I thought you want that miraculous back."

"What do you mean?" Chloe got interested. She wanted to know why Lila was offering her such thing and what she wanted in return. But at the same time she was afraid. The last time she listened to her didn't end up wery well, so she had to be more careful.

"Well, since I'm friends with Ladybug, I'm sure, I could fihure something to get it back to you. Sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Lila smiled friendly. Why was she pretending to be like that? It was imposible she liked Chloe.

"She wouldn't do that in a million years" Chloe steped closer to her still glaring. Lila didn't know Ladybug as good as Chloe. She didn't know a piece of what Ladybug could do and what couldn't. After she said this, she stepped back and went to her car, which finally was there.

"Think about my offer, Chloe" Lila said keeping being friendly before the blondine closed the car door.

* * *

_It's actually nice how many of you liked/felloved this story and that's why I decided to post some more, but it doesn't mean I'll post regularly. Also, I don't want to give the wrong expesion, but I'll only continue if there'll be some readers, because I don't see the point of writing the story when nobody reads it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and it'd be awesome if you told your opinion in the rewiews. _


	4. Acceptable

**_Acceptable_**

The next day Chloe and Sabrina went to the library for their project. Of course, Sabrina was giong to do the whole work but Chloe was there to keep her company. She had nowhere to go anyway. There was no one else she could talk to, especially after what she did to Alya and Nino. Plus, now that everyone knew how mich Chloe despited Ladybug, nobody wanted her to be close to them. In some way, Chloe even felt like a virus which was avoided by others. Sabrina was the only one left. She was in Chloe's side no matter what. Chloe could have said to her ererything and Sabrina would support her in any way.

But Sabrina wasn't the person Chloe wanted to be with. Her friend was too loyal to understand what she trully felt every time Marinette showed how acceptable she was while Chloe was nothing compared to her. Sabrina'd never noticed how broken her friend was every time Ladybug let the blondine down amd how lonely she felt every day. Sabrina just didn't have this ability.

Chloe felt bad again. The picture of Luka and Marinette couldn't go out of her head. The amazing melody was still playing in her minds while she couldn't stop thinking why Luka stoped near her to play it. It couldn't be just because he was sorry for her, could it?

"Hello Chloe. Can I join you?" a familiar voice came from the blondine's back interupting her thoughts.

Chloe turned arount to face a big Lila's smile. _How isn't she tired of smiling that mutch? Ugh, she and Marinette are both are insame, _Chloe thought.

But she didn't refuse Lila's company. Chloe knew she came to talk because of this offer. As mutch as she wanted to deny she wasn't interested, it was a lie. She wanted the miraculous, she wanted them all. Ladybug doesn't deserve to have a pover to decide who are acceptable and who not. Chloe was acceptable. She tried her best to prove it. She tried to be the best hero Ladybug could have get. But somehow she decided diferentally. And she was wrong. She shouldn't have done this, because therefore she got one more enemy. The biggest fan who already knew all her tricks. It won't be easy to fool Chloe again. Not again.

Maybe it was beneficial to have a deal with Lila. She was friends with Ladybug, so it may be posible to get some information about her. Than Chloe could start the journey to Chloe's revenge. The former heroine would expose the true Ladybug's face to the world. She'd show how inperfect and unaceptable their heroine was.

"Sabrina, I need my pen. Go to my locker and get it" Chloe said.

She needed her friend to leave. This conversation was private and she didn't want to hurt Sabrina. Besides, Sabrina went to the locker room hoping to pick Chloe's pen while blondine perfectly knew she had it in her bag. Sabrina was going to spend enoigh time looking for a pen, so the girls could normally discuse everything.

"It's wery nice I didn't have to ask your friend to leave for a minute. I guess, we both understand this has to be only between us" Lila said.

"Sabrina sholdn't be involved" Chloe said shortly.

"You are so protective friend. I wish I had someone who could do that for me too" Lila put her hand on her chest. "Ladybug can't always be close to me, you know. She has to save Paris all the time, so we don't hang out werry often."

Chloe was quiet. She had nothing to say. She was jealous that Lila had an oportunity to hang out with Ladybug while Chloe didn't even have a normal selfie with Ladybug smiling. This was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

"Anyway, I know Ladybug trusts me and if I wanted, the bee miraculous would be im my hands" Lila said after a short pause.

"Than why didn't you bring it with you today?"

Lila giggled. _She is deffinetely up to something. I can see it, _Chloe thought not letting her eyes down from Lila.

"You didn't think I'd bring you such valuable thing to school. It's dangerous to do that. You can't know, maybe someone will steal it. Like Marinette. She's always suspecting me for something I don't know. She hates me so mutch that I wouldn't be surprised if she goes through my bags. You know she took my grandma' s necklace once" the girl showed her pendent looking so mutch like fox miraculous.

Chloe remembered that day. Marinette pushed Lila down the stairs but luckily she wasn't mutch injured. Marinette was expelled from the school. It was really unexpeced from Marinette to do such things she did. But on the other hand, Chloe wasn't surprised Marinette stole something. She experianced herself when Marinete grabbed her phone, so she couldn't call her dadikins.

But Lila was right anyway. She shouldn't bring such things to school, because anyone can take such things from you.

"That's understandable" Chloe said calmly.

"Exactly. Besides, for such thing I need something in return."

Chloe sighed. She was right. Lila needed her othervise she wouldn't have offered such thing. Chloe didn't want to help Lila whatewer she needed. But couldn't resist either. Lila knew how to get her attention.

"What do you want? "Chloe crossed her legs and arms.

She didn't like whe this was going. It was dangerous to teem up with Lila. Especially when she was used to work alone. Fine, mostly Sabrina was doing most of the things for her, but when the talk goes about miraculous, than Sabrina wasn't included. She wasn't the holder anyway, so there wasn't mutch she could do or understand.

Chloe remembers when she teemed up with Marinette against Kagami. Of course, Chloe had to make the whole plan while she left the easiest part to the bluenette, but she even couldn't do things right. Even taking her clumsiness beneficial, she managed to mess everything up. Even Sabrina wasn't that awful as Marinette. So, would things have done right if Chloe agreed to Lila?

"It depends on what are you asking for" Chloe finally said.

But than Sabrina came back to the librery hardly catching her breath. Chloe glared at her. She ruined everything. She should have stayed for mutch longer, unless she managed to buy another pen. But from Sabrina's expression it was clear she didn't.

"I'm really sorry Chloe, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I brought mine" Sabrina said giving her pen.

Chloe didn't even have to look at it to know how disguisting her pens were. Her all pens were awfully chewed and Chloe felt really uncomfortable to hold someones salves.

"Are you seriois? You want me to write with _this_?" Chloe glared at Sabrina.

"You're right. I'm going to get anotanother one than" Sabrina nodded and ran out of the library.

Finally the girls could continue their conversation. But lila wasn't hurrying anywhere. She calmly looked how Sabrina left and wasn't hurrying to turn back to Chloe.

"Where have we stoped?" Lila asked but than she remembered. "Ah, right. You were about to help me to get rid of Marinette."

Chloe opened her mounth to say that she didn't agree with that but stopped when she heard Marinette's name. She froze. There was her opportunity to finally feel free from her being around all the time. Maybe they both with Lila could make her and Luka break up. But no, she couldn't risk with Luka. Chloe was rude with Marinette near Adrien and it didn't give any good between them. This can't happen again. If Luka found out what Chloe and Lila were planing to do, she'd loose any hope to be with him too. She didn't want him to picture her like that.

It was extreamly dangerous. The girls would have to work really carefully because Marinette is really smart though she didn't look tike that. Somehow she always managed to expose the truth and no matter what Chloe did to her, Marinette never got cought.

That made Chloe understand that all this cheeting thing was a lie, maybe Marinette didn't push Lila down the stairs either. The way she acted after the accident, it didn't look like a lie. She was telling the truth and trying to go through all the evidence against her. It was the first time she didn't succeed.

"She didn't cheet on the test. You already tried to get rid of her" blondine whispeted.

Chloe was glad Sabrina wasn't there. She shouldn't know all this. She really can't be involved in all this. That silly mission was genious idea. She'll never know that.

"What? No, I didn't do anything to her. I have no idea, why she's like that to me and I feel she's trying to make my life a living hell. I can't switch schools again. I'm tired of traweling that mutch. You have no idea how it influenced my grades and how Marinette makes it even worse. I can't just sit there and wait for her other attack. I need _you_ to help me to stop her."

Chloe sighed. She had a hard desition to make. She had to chose between her revenge and Luka. She needed to know more. She couldn't do a mistake.

"Why me?"

"Because you know her and I know you don't like her. Besides, you're a Queen Bee. You are the only one who can immobilize unstopable ones."

Chloe bit her lip. _Why Lila has to make everything so complicated? _Chloe thought. The memories of her povers, of her strenth, being the real superheroine, a Quieen Bee, fighting willains, being acceptable, being in the part of Ladybug team. She was able to defend herself than. She was strong and determined to do anything she can to help Ladybug. It was everything to her.

The little times she had with Pollen. She was such amazing kwami. She believed in Chloe. She knew Chloe had hope. She was one of the reasons to be better. She'd do anything to get a chance to be with her again.

Luka's melody played out loud. It felt like he was standing right behing her trying to change Chloe's mind. But she tried to push it away. He was with Marinette, he was with Ladybug, he didn'r even like her. And Chloe didn't know him well to cbange her mind only for him.

Maybe it was worth risking, after all, even if he eventually found out the truth. She just needed to show him how bad Ladybug was. To make him doubt that everything he believed in was a lie. Maybe than he'd understand her and chose Chloe insted of Marinette. Or not?

"...Because you are the most acceptable, Chloe."

"I'm in"

* * *

_Well, I hope you are happy to finally get the next chapter, especially whan it came in less than a aweek, but I really wanted to write this. Besides, I think, I'll continue writting this story for now, though I have no idea when the new chapter will come. _

_Anyway, don't be aftraid to tell me all your thoughts in the reviews or even to my pm. I'd love to know what are you thinking of the story and I hope you guys like __it_.


	5. Like a toy

_Like a toy_

Maybe it was a good thing the bell rang before Lila could say what exactly she wanted Chloe to do. Maybe it was better to say that after the classes when nobody could overhear what the girls plan was.

But on the other hand Chloe couldn't sit still during the classes. She wanted to know what kind of hell was waiting for Marinette. She couldn't wait to be able to make her life miserable. That even Luka woildn't be by her side. Chloe thought a bit. Should she tell Lila Marinette was dating him and offer her to destroy that relationship too? If Lila agreed, she could try to put the whole blame on Lila.

Finally the classes ended and Chloe tried to catch Lila but she disapeared before the blondine could notice that. That made Chloe a bit anoyed. She thought Lila asked to wait until the lessons ends. _Maybe she changed her mind and she doesn't need me anymore. No, that would be ridiculous._

Chloe got back to hotel. When she came in her room she almost had an hart attack. Lila was sitting on her bed and waiting for Chloe.

"What are you doing here? Who let you in?" Chloe yelled.

"I thought we need to discure our plan. We don't want anyone to find this out, right? And this place is the safest since Ladybug ignores you and none of Marinette's friends would like to visit you" Lila answered casually.

"How did you get in?" Chloe put her arms on her hips. She thought she didn'r let anyone to come here except Sabrina.

"It was easy. I said we have a project and you didn't want to do it at school."

"You lied?" Chloe rised an eybrow.

"Of course not. I never lie. We are on a project. Just not the one everyone thinks we are." Lila winked.

Chloe sighed and crossed her arms on her chest

"Do you have a plan?" she glared at Lila. The Italian girl smiled and put her legs closer. "And go out of my bed!"

Lila was about to say something, but just blinked and sat on the couch.

"Of course I do. I always have" the little smile played on her face.

Chloe stayed quet. She waited until Lila will share it.

"But before you know it you have to do something very important" Lila continuad after a pouse. Her voice sounded serious.

Adrenaline went through Chloe's venous. She felt excited to finally do something. She couldn't wait to start the mission.

"Yoi have to apolpgize to Adrien and his friends first" Lila said.

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! I'll never do that!" Chloe yelled. _What she was thinking? I don't even want to speak with those brats calling theirselves Adrien's friends! _

"I knew you wouldn't agree" Lila made her sad face. "But this is really important. We can't do anything unless you apolohize."

"Why? Those nerds should thank me, not be angry with me" Chloe brushed her hair.

"Agreed. You made them well-known in the whole country. But they don't see that, so you have to apolohize."

But that reason wasn't enough. Blondine wasn't going to that except she heard the normal reason.

"Why this is so important?"

Lila sighed. She kept quiet for a moment thinking if it was right to tell Chloe.

"Adrien will do anything to protect Marinette. We need to do something, so it wouldn't happen. And you're the only who can do that. Your friendship with him is stronger than his and Marinette's. But right now he's mad at you, so whatever we'll do, he'll always protect her" Lila said looling at the ground. Than she glanced at Chloe." Now you understand?"

Chloe thought a bit. Lila was right. Every time she tried to do something to Marinette, Adrien stood up for her. Once their friendship was almost broken because of this _little perfect. _But Chloe had no idea how this was going to happen. She wasn't even sure aanymore if her friendship with Adrien was atronger than Marinette's. _But Lila has some great ideas. Maybe she'll figure something out._

"Fine. I'll apologize to that ridiculous journalist" Chloe said and gave a little evil smile to Lila. The Italian girl gave the same smile back

* * *

The next day before school Chloe came to the class and was gald that Marinette overslept as usual. Chloe sat next to Alya who was typing something on her phone. That dummy didn't notice Chloe sitting next to her. _What can be so important that she doesn't even notice people around? _Chloe sighed heawily.

"Ahem" blondine tried to get Alya's attention.

She looked at who was next to her. Her eyes widdened a bit but soon she looked like a she just ate a frog.

"What are you doing herr?" she mumbled. _How dare she? I wouldn't have been there any longer if she'd pay more atention. Ugh and she calls herself a journalist? Pathetic._"I wanted to apologize" Chloe said not even looking at her classmate. Her gaze was into the classroom board.

Alya's eyes widdened.

"Is this some kind of joke!?"

"Does it look like it?" Chloe said quickly.

"... You ruined my whole work, my dreams, my carier and now you wany to apologize? This is'n gonna fix everything!" Alya almost yelled. "Are you saying that only because Adrien asked you? Because he's mad at you? Girl, you should start making your own desicions. Besides, your apology means nothing to me umless you have figured how to make my _Ladyblog_ reedable again" she glared at Chloe. "But you don't even care, so you didn't even bother to think of it."

The blondine glanced at her.

"Oh, for your information, I _do _have some ideas" Chloe said calmly though inside she was burning from anger.

Adrien, who was also in the class got interested too. The rest of the classmates as well. No one had an idea Chloe could come to Alya and help her to bring her _Ladyblog_ back to life.

"If you get an interwiew from Hawk Moth's akumatized villain, your _Ladyblog_ would be as popular as ever"Chloe said pretending she didn't noti e everyone staring at her.

"But that's extreamly dangerous" Alya said. "Are you out of yoir blond mind?"

Chloe glared at her.

"You are the crazy one here. If you want your carier back, take the advice" Chloe smiled a bit and got to her place.

Everyone atarted whispering about Chloe. They were guesing why she tried to help Alya. They all knew she'd never do such thing. They asked Adrien if it was his influence but he just shook his hand. Even he had no idea what happened to Chloe.

"Maybe she's changing into a better person" he said. Well, it wasn't true, but that was exactly what Chloe needed. But than his phone beeped and he turned around to leave.

"Where're you going, dude?" Nino asked stopping him. "The class is about to start"

"Err... My bodyguard... He brought my... Something I left at home" Adrien said and was abiut to open the door while suddenly the headmaster's head appeared in the class. He looked a bit worried.

"Everybody evacuate the school. There's an akuma" he said.

Chloe's heart beaten faster. How could Hawk Moth chose somebody else to do her job? She was the closest one to get the ladybug miraculous and she was the one who exposed all the heroes (except Ladybug and Chat Noir) while none of them were even close to it. Did he raplace her?

Chloe ran out of the class and seceretly hid in the bathroom while everyone else were going out of the building. When she knew it was safe to leave, she went to the corridor and started to look for the akuma monster.

A little piece of angriness went trough her body when she saw Ladybug and her sidekick already fighting.

Chloe went closer the action trying to avoid being seen by anyone. Chloe closily tried to wait until Ladybug release evil butterfly, so she could catch it and akumatize herself before Ladybug could purify it.

Ladybug jumped near the place where Chloe was and used her _Lucky Charm. _The blond girl wanted to distract her, so she couldn't do that and would have been cought by the villain, but managed to control it. Than she wouldn't be able to akumatize herself.

Black spoted heroine got an red hat with black spots which somehow looked familiar to Chloe. Ladybug than avoided the attacks, grabed her partner and soon they both were gone leaving akuma alone. Chloe went out of her hidding place and faced the akumatized person. The person didn't attack her and Chloe perfectly knew it was because Hawk Moth didn't alow.

"Hello, Chloe. Hawk Moth has a message for you" the person said with his evil smile. "You faled him. You ashamed yoirself and he says he doesn't need you anymore. Now, as he knows most of the heroes identities, he'll use them to achieve his goal" the akumatized person laughed.

Chloe gasped. _No. This can't be true. He wouldn't do that, would he? _

"You are lying! He needs me!" she said.

"I'm afraid, but not anymore. I will be the one who'll help him to achieve his goal. And yoi'll be my pray!" the villain laughed and shoot a strange violet light into Chloe.

The blondine froze. But the akumatized person missed. Chloe was triped down on the floor in the right moment.

" Ugh! My hair!" Chloe yelled and pulled away from a person who just saved her. The girl glared at the hero to give him piece of her mind, but shut her mouth as soon as she recognized him. "Viperion? " she whispered.

"Sorry, but you should have been more careful. It's dangerous" he said and grabbed his bracelet. "Second Chance" he activized his pover and joined Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chloe sat and watched the fight. She couldn't process everyrhing what happened. How Ladybug dared give him his miraculous, while Hawk Moth knew his identity? It was unfair. Utterly unfair. And Hawk Moth? That idiot turned her down too, leaving her alone with no one by her sede. She was alone. One against the whole world.

But no. She wasn't alone. Lila was with her. If she was friends with Ladybug, maybe she wanted to get rid of Hawk Moth too? Chloe didn't want to be that perso, who was used and forgot. She wasn't a toy and she wasn't the person to mess with. She was going to do everything to prove that. Even if it meant to being with Lila.

* * *

_Hey guys. I'm sorry you had to wait that long for this update, but I have lots of work these days. Therefore I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, but I hope you still enjoy the story! Besides, I'd love to know what you think of the story or chapter, so don't be afraid to leave a rewiew! _


	6. The missing piece

**_The missing piece_**

"Hey, Chloe" Adrien came to the blonde girl's desk in one of the breaks.

Meanwhile she was looking at her old pictures as Quieen Bee, her and Ladybug's selfies, and a few taken pictures of Viperion. She couldn't believe how hard was to take his picture. His _second chance _always returns everything back and every time the pkotographers have to catch him. Chloe wished everything had been different. She wished she could have met Viperion or Luka earlyer. Maybe everything would have ended differently.

When the girl heard her childhood friends voice, she rised her head to face him. She smiled knowing what he came for. She hadln't mutch left to lose, so everything what was left was that fire desiring to burn. She wanted to finally burn Marinette. After that goes Ladybug, than Hawk Moth and finally Lila. Chloe won't need her on her way when everything ends, anyway.

"I'm glad you changed your mind and apologized. I'm honestly surprised you thiught how to help her too" Adrien scrached his head. "I'd be really happy you keep being like that. I know tthere's a good person inside of you. And I'll always be by your side if you'll try to change. Even though you turned against Ladybug, I know it's only because she hurted you. But if you'll, keep being kind, you'll understand how worthless is to be mad at someone."

"I doubt that" Chloe mumbled put her phone on the desk and gave him the sweetest smile she could have make. "But I'm happy you're not mad at me anymore."

"I won't unless you turned bad again. Besides, we made a pinky promise, right?" Adrien rised his pinky finger. Chloe did the same.

"Best friends forever" she said smiling. She did it. She was close to Adrien agaun. And he had no clue of what was planed for his precious Marinette.

* * *

A couple of days passed and Chloe didn't get any news from Lila. She couldn't speak to the Italian girl during school, so nobody would find out of their plan, but after the lessons it was hard them to meet either. The worst part was that Chloe didn't have any Lila's contacts.

But one day Lila brushed her chloe's shoulder on purpose. For everyone it couldn't seem suspicious, so Lila could whisper.

"Today, after school in the park" the Italian girl informed and went away.

Chloe looked at Lila confuswd. She didn't expect this to happen. But was glad Lila finally was moving on with the plan. Chloe couldn't wait but do something horible to Marinette. She just couldn't be pacient any longer. If she had to wait nore, she'd probably do something herself. But she couldn't. If she did, the whole plan would be ruined. She couldn't do that.

Besides, Chloe was curious of what was waiting for Marinette. She still had no idea how that girl will be brought down. Chloe wished that Lila will trust her eniugh to tell everything.

Right after the last lesson ended Chloe went to the paek. It was a bit confusing, because Marinette's house was hear by. _Wasn't it dangerous to be seen?_ But despite that Chloe decided to trust Lila and went there anyway. After all, she didn't have mutch of a choice.

Chloe sat on a bench and looked around. There was no sign of Lila. _Where's she? _Chloe sighed after a few minutes of waiting. The girl crossed her arms and tried to sit nore confortably but it still was wrse than sitting in school. _Why those __benches have to be so unconfortanle? That's ridiculous! Uterlly ridi-... _Chloe gasped as she saw a dark purple butterfly flying somewhere.

The girl jumped on her feet and ran after it. She knew that akuma wasn't after her - it wouldn't even if she was angry - but Chloe needed to get in contact with Hawk Moth. She had to know the truth. She had to know why suddently she became unacceptable.

However, the butterfly was really fast and Chloe couldn't catch it. But she didn't lose hope. She ran as fast as che could. And that akuma wasn't that far away, in the perfect height to catch. Chloe had no idea who Hawk Moth was actually planing to akumatize, but she didn't care. She was sure he wouldn't win. Not without her.

Chloe ran through the streets. Her chlothes were already a bit wet, but she didn't care. It was hard to catch a breath especially when she didn't have her Queen Bee superpovers. The shtrenth was slovelly abandoning her body and Chloe knew she won't be able to keep running like that for long.

Luckily, the evil butterfly slowed down a little too. Chloe only needed to rise her hand a little and...

Chloe bumped into somebody and they both heavily fell on the ground.

"Ouch" Chloe murmured still looking at the akuma which was flying wherever it needed. Chloe glared at it. It was unfair. Utterly unfair. She had to catch it. It was almost in her hand and if not that jerk, she'd have cought it and contacted to Hawk Moth. But now all this effert become meaningless. Her wet chlothes, her lost strenth, her hair... Everything. "Whatch where you are going, you headless bear!" she shouted pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you running that way. You were really fast and I just wasn't fastfast enough to avoid this" a soft familiar voice said.

Chloe stood at her tippy toes ready to stand up but than her eyes met a calm and soft color of blue ones and fell on her knees. In front of herwas Luka.

He slowly sat up from the ground. It was clear his fell was even more painful than hers.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

Chloe opened her month to say something but stoped herself. Her legs were burning of pain but she was aftaid to face the brushes. She falt so weak, that she didn't even know if she could stood up by herself.

"You are injured" Luka looked at Chloe knees. But all the girl could see was his torn and dirty chlothes. His hair were also a bit more messy than usual, but she admitted, he looked even cuter with such hair, but felt guilty for doing this. Luka was the last person she wanted to hurt.

Luka somehow managed to stand up. All the time their eye contact didn't break. Luka gave his hands to help Chloe to stand up. Blondine looked at his hands. They were also dirty and with a few brushes. But Chloe put her hands on his trying not to think what they looked like, but whoe's they really were. It was the first time she touched his skin. It wasn't as soft as she dreamed but it was because of the fall.

The huge strenth helped Chloe to stand. But as soon as she was on her feet her knees hasitated and she fell again. Luka quickly cought her and brought her up on his arms. One his hand was behind her back while other held her legs. Chloe slowly wrapped her arms around Luka and put her head on his shoulder.

She clearly could sence his strange perfume. She had no idea what kind of scent it was but it flitted him perfectly. So mysterious but soft and strong.

"Than you" Chloe whispered looking at his neck.

"Don't worry. It's the least I can do to make things up. It was my foult anyway, you are injured, Chloe" Luka said walking slowly to the hotel. Chloe sighed. She closed her eyes and everything she could think was the sound of her name comming from his lips.

"It's Okey. I'll be fine" she murmured to the boy's neck.

She felt him smiling. She had no idea why but she was felt happy too. It felt like he somehow brought his paceful energy to her.

"You know, I can't imagine you as a bad person" Luka said after a while.

"Why?" Chloe rised her head to face Luka. She wasn't pleased of what he might have heard of her but what could she expect? He was with Marinette Dupain-Chang. Chloe was sure that clumsy disaster complained to him. Or that invisable Juleka trying to become somebody... If she wanted to be seen, she should have dyed her hair blonde or changer her clothes into more facionable ones. Though she'd never look as good as Chloe.

"I don't know. You don't look like it. It just feels theres's a missing piece which doesn't let people see the whole real you" he explained. Chloe looked at him confused. Nobody had ever told her that. She had heard that her heart was dank and it has no space for love anyway, that the only person she loved was her. And she believed them. She never knew what the real love meant, so it made sense. But maybe Luka was right? That might was her missing piece which could bring love and happiness to her heart and which she'd share.

But how could she be happy when everyone around her was breaking her even more? She felt like a little bug people were stepping on. That's why she had to prove everyone her worth. She had to make everyone regred hurting her.

"I know I might look like talking none sence. I'm mutch better of expressing everything by music" he looked somewhere away, avoiding Chloe's eyes.

"I'd love to hear your music one day" Chloe said giving him a little smile and putting her head back on his shoulder. She already was able to see her dadikins hotel. She wished this to take a little longer. But it wasn't mutch she could do.

"Maybe one day I could play a few songs for you" he said and after a moment continued. "...or you could come to the Kitty Section Concert next week. "

"I'd never... " Chloe glared only thinking about some strange rock music but stopped herself. She couldn't say to him she hated that band and despised his sister. She couldn't say how anoying Rose was and monster-sezed Ivan looked to her. "... miss a chance to see it" she finally managed to end.

Chloe sighed heavily trying to make no sound. She almost screwed everything.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Luka asked. He heard her breath and thought it was because it was still painful.

Chloe blushed a little. It felt a bit awkward to her. She was always the strong one. Never afraid to face villains, even a Hawk Moth but now she was harmless and defenceless. She'd never imagine herself like that.

They rrached the hotel. The guard came closer confused to see Chloe like that. _I swear, if he'll stare at me like that one more time, he'll be fired! Where're his manners? _She glared at him.

"Let him in" Chloe said giving her killing glare. The guard stepped back knowing what will happen if he rejected this.

Luka brought Chloe inside and gasped. He probably had never been there before. His surprised expression made Chloe smile. He looked so cute like that. Luka's eyes cought an elevator and he brought the blondine there.

"Umm.. In which floor do you live?" he asked looking at all the bottoms.

Chloe chlicked the right one. It was a little ridiculous he couldn't guess that. It was pretty obvious she'd only live in the apartaments on the top of the hotel.

When they reached it Chloe looked at Luka.

"Thank you. The rest I'll somehow manage to walk myself."

A couple of seconds it was scilence. They looked deeply into each other's eyes trying to read each other's minds. But than slovly Chloe felt one Luka's arm letting Chloe on the ground. Blondine tried to stand like normal showing she was fine. But she wasn't. The pain in her knees was ao big, she almost peeped but she bit her lip and made a little but painful smile.

She got one of the most beautiful smiles in return. He smiled the same like that day he played a guitar to calm her hear the river. She already could hear the melody playing in her head. She wished to hear Luka playing it again and again.

Chloe couldn't hold herself anymore and she steped forward to Luka. A pasionate kiss on the cheek made Chloe bluch. She knew it wasn't right to kiss him. She knew he didn't like her the way she'd want but Chloe had to do that. Good knew when she's have another chance.

When she stepped backward to face him she still could feel his soft skin on her cheek. She almost could feel how he tasted like and if felt so good. Chloe felt almost like flying but already wanted to faint.

"Soo.. See you on the next weekend?" he asked.

Chloe nod and wanted to say goodbye but the elevator's door closed.

Blondine painfully turned around and opened the door of her room.

"You broke our agreement" Lila said holding a TV remote controller. Chloe saw the camera view on the giant screen. It was the view near the elevator where she just talked to Luka. And Lila didn't even try to hide it.

The huge blow of anger went through Chloe's venous. Her perfect moment had just been ruined. Lila stole her privacy. She broke in her room again and, like it wasn't enough, stalked her and Luka. _How dare she? _

* * *

_I'm really glad I can post one more chapter and honestly hope you love this little Chloe and Luka moment. (I'm sorry, I don't know this ship name)_

_Anyway, I'd be really halpy if you let me know what you think of the story __or__ chapter. It means a lot to me. You have no idea how happy I am seeing every new follower/story favorite/comment. This brighens my day even when I'm in a bad mood._

_And for those who already did this - thank you werry much! _


	7. Surprise, Marinette

_Surprise, Marinette_

"Get out!" Chloe yelled out loud.

She was so angry of Lila. That Italian girl went too far and Chloe didm't want to let her go any further. Lila had no right to stalk her, she had no right to break into her privacy and especially her room.

Lila blinked a couple of times, but didn't go anywhere.

"I said, get out!" Chloe showed at the door and steped angrily closer to Lila. But then she felt the awful pain on her knee and fell on the ground.

Someone knocked the door and it oppened a little.

"Is everything alright, mademoiselle?" Buttler Jean asked.

"Get her out!" Chloe yelped.

"It's Ok, sir. I'll leave myself. I just wanted to tell Chloe something. Can I stay for a few minutes, so we could talk?" Lila said softly.

"I'm afraid, I can't. Mademoiselle Chloe needs to be alone for now."

"I know, but this is important. I'm sure she wants to hear it. I promise, as soon we talk a little, I'm leaving" she smiled gently. She looked so inicent at that moment, nobody could suspect she just did something unforgivable.

Jon looked at Chloe who sat on the ground confused. She was speachless after what the Italian girl said. Chloe blinked a few times and sighed.

She knew they hed to talk about something. They had to meet a while ago, but didn't. Lila must have come here for a serious reason. Otherwise they could talk another day.

Chloe grumbled almost unhearably and glared at Lila.

"Fine. She can stay" blondine said and turned to her servant. "Get lost John Heskel."

The door closed and Chloe looked back at Lila.

"You better start talking or else I'll call him again" she said.

"Oh, why so rush? It woul have been quick if you came to the park but since you didn't show up there, I came here looking for you. So deal with it."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"There's an importent thing we had to talk about" Lila said. "But while you should help me with a plan you're making out with Marinette's boyfriend."

"I wasn't! Besides, it's not your business" Chloe crossed her arms on her chest still laying on the ground.

"It is. Because Marinette trust him. And, honestly, I'm glad you have a crush on that boy" Lila smiled. "Though I thought you have a better taste in boys" she added quietly and continued. "You can break Marinette's trust in him, or even better - his trust."

"I don't have a crush on him. Actually, this was what I'm already trying to do" Chloe lied. She couldn't let anyome know she liked him. And that was the perfect way to show she was smart and had a plan herself. Though she didn't.

Lila sighed. She turned off the TV and sat on the couch putting one leg on another.

"Anyway, I have some bad news. Marinette just joined the fencing teem which meens she'll spend more time with Adrien. But good news are that she already has a lot of work with Kitty Section costumes and other stuff, besides, Jagged Stone doesn't leave her alone either. Therefore she'll be really bussy especiqlly now, so we can go with our plan" Lila put her arms on her legs.

"But I don't even know the plan" Chloe hit the ground with her fists. How Lila dares to say that when she doesn't even bother to tell the plan. This was unfair. Utterly unfair.

But maybe it was a good thing. Lila thought they were a teem, that the plan was for both of them.

"Becasue I haven't told you yet. But if you stayed quiet for once, maybe you'd know by now" Lila said.

Chloe sighed heavily. That Italian girl was unbelievable.

"Talk, Rossi" Chloe mumbled glaring at the girl.

"We have to throw a party. So everyone could come. But not just an ordinary day. I'll see when Marinette surely won't be able to come, though she'll be invited as well."

"There's no way, I'm going to throw a party, especially for those loosers!" Chloe yelled.

Lila rolled her eyes and put her palm on her face.

"What I said about talking?" she asked.

Chloe grumbled loudly but said nothing.

"I know, you don't like them, but you have to pretend you do. They have to trust you. This will make Adrien happy, right?"

Chloe nod. Lila was right. Adrien was proud how selfless Chloe was inviting everyone to her party the last time. This fixed their friendship. So it can be beneficial and this time. Just now they'll take care that Marinette wouldn't be able to come.

"You can invite this musician too" Lila added after a pause.

Chloe though a little. _Maybe when Luka will see how generous I am, he'll like me more. He won't believe all the bad things Marinette will tell him about me and then they'll broke up. This is geniois! _Chloe smiled.

* * *

Chloe couldn't wait until the next weekand. She was inwited to the Kitty Section concert and she couldn't wait to see Marinette's reaction when she'll come.

Chloe didn't care about the concert itself. All she wanted was meeting Luka again and shocking Marinette she was invited.

At the same time the blondine wanted to impress the boy. She couldn't handile seeing him, so handsome and cute, with those second-hand chlothes. She understood it was his style, but wanted to show she cared about him. She wanted to give something as a thanking gift. Something Marinette woud never be able to give.

Chloe went to her mother's room and sneeked out to her wardrobe. She looked at the jewels she had. The little boxes were filled of gold and lots of types of crystals. Chloe knew that some of them were her mother's desighned and were prepared for upcoming fashion show. She was happy to find a few meant for a male models. Chloe quickly grabbed one of them and ran out of there.

_She won't notice that I took it. Even if she did, she'll never suspect me. Why I'd take a jewel meant for a guy? _Chloe smirked. _Besides, she won't notice Luka having it. She wouldn't even look at him, not talking of looking what jewelery he wore._

Chloe put it in the one of her fancy boxes, so her partnts or servants wouldn't suspect what was actually inside, and put in a llittle blue paper bag.

Then she opened her wardrobe wonderring what to waer. She wanted to impress everyone and especially Luka but at the same time be in her element.

At first she grabed her lucky high-healed red shoes, but threw them away. The only luck she needed was her own actions and no lucky shoes or Ladybug could make her luckier. Then her eyes cought another shoes, but they were really unconfirbable to wear, so she threw them away as well. Chloe sighed understanding she wouldn't change her daily ones for anything.

Then she looked at all her clothes. She gasped smiling when she saw the perfect shirt. It was a striped shirt, similar to her usual one, but it had a little difference becasue there was same striped snake, hidden between the black and white lines and only from it's shining silver eyes it was reconnizable.

Chloe looked at her reflection from the mirror. Something was missing. Maybe she needed another lipstic? Or different eye shadow? She could put an earrings or a necklace her dadikins bought last week? _No, that wouldn't mach, _Chloe sbook her head. _No, maybe I'm just a bit nervous, _she thought and turned around to pick the gift for Luka.

Chloe walked the whole way to Couffaine's place. It was so painfull especially when she still felt some pain in her legs.

The blondine stopped near the boat-house and looked at the place where the 'door' was. _Do I have to knock? Or should I just come in like that_? she thought.

Unfortunately, Marinette went out on the deck. She noticed Chloe standing there and her smile faded.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" she asked.

"What do _you _think, Dupain-Chang?" Chloe crossed her arms on her chest.

She knew she will meet Marinette there, just expected to see Luka at first. Amyway, Marinette was already there standing on the deck confused, obviously was surprised to see Chloe.

"You are too early. The concert starts after two hours" Marinette said after a few moments. "But you're there not because you like Kitty Section, are you?"

Marinette couldn't imagine Chloe enjoying this band music. But how could she? Chloe always despised Rose writing those pathetic lyrics. She couldn't stand that noise called music her classmates liked to listen. That's why it was really hard for Marinette to process.

"It's OK, Marinette. I invited her" Luka went out on the deck too and saw those girls talking.

Chloe smiled proudly. Marinette had no power to throw the blonde girl out. She was invited, that's why she had all right to join Marinette and others.

Chloe went on the deck and looked around. There was a huge mess which made her feel less comfortable. _How they can live like this. It looks like in a trash __bin_, she glared at the ground but bit her lip and pretended everything was fine.

"Hey Chloe" Luka came closer and smiled to her. "I was already worried you won't show up."

Marinette's mounth fell open. Her face become a little pink. She wached how Luka kissed both Chloe's cheeks greeting her. Her eyes were wide as owl's staring at Chloe like a stone.

"Like I said, I want to hear you playing a guitar again" Chloe said. The self-confidence was growing inside of her. She enjoyed every moment seeing how Marinette was burning inside.

"Come in. We have some juice left and you could help Marinette to fix a few things" Luka said smiling.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself! I don't need her help!" Marinette yelped quickly. Her body was unseenably shaking of anger.

Chloe become red as well. She didn't want to do anything, especially help _Marinette. _There was no way she'd work with that clumsy didaster again.

"I never said you can't, Marinette. But it looked like you needed some" Luka said softly. He just wanted what's best for her. He didn't want her to work so hard to make everything perfect. It was already perfect for Luka ahe was there with him. That's why Chloe was jelous of her. She wished somebody cared for her same as others cared for Marinette.

Marinette couldn't handle this anymore. She turned around and went back to continue whatever she was doing.

Chloe and Luka want insede too. There was even biger mess than on the deck. Everyone were working on decoretions and the place was full of papers. Chloe stepped carefully insede, she wouldn't slip on one of them. Her classmates stared at Chloe speachless. They all were as surprised as Marinette.

Luka grabbed one of the glass with orange juice and gave it to Chloe.

"Will you help us? It's not wery hard, actually, just Marinette has so much work to do..." Luka asked and smiled weekly.

Chloe tuned to Marinette who was sitting on the couch and checking the blue t-shirts and the masks. That girl tried her best to pay less attention. Her skin was normal again and Chloe didn't any jelousy or anger anymore.

"Sure" Chloe whispered. She wanted to make Marinette angry again. There was no way, Chloe would let go this kind of Marinette's torture.

Luka smiled wider and grabed some pink paper and scissors. He gave the instructions for her and went to Marinette, who sat quietly working with her stuff.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit mad at something" Luka put her hand on her shoulder.

Marinette glanced at Chloe who pretended she didn't hear a word.

"She'll ruin everything. I told you how awful she is. Juleka did. And you still trust her?" Marinette whispered and looked deeply at Luka's eyes.

"I don't think she is as bad as you say. People change and just look - she's helping us."

"It's just a trick to make you believe in it! She was akumatized not long time ago. She was working with Hawk Moth! And later she exposed Alya's and Nino superhero identities!" Marinette whispered loudly.

"Yes, but I'm sure she had a serious reason of doing that. Besides, you said she apologized later, right?"

Marinette blushed and nod.

"I was akumatized too, Juleka and Rose, Alya and Nino... We all were working with Hawk Moth as well. But you trust us, right?" Luka said.

"Yes, but you don't understand-" Marinette tried to explain her point of view.

"Give her a chance, Marinette. You are the kindest and most optimistic person of all of us. You should be the first one who forgived her for her past mistakes" Luka said and kissed her cheek." I know you can do it."

Marinette sighed heavily and glared at Chloe who was calmly doing the decoretions. She was glad they weren't hard because she wasn't friendly working with a peper. She wasn't friendly working with anything at all.

Suddently one paper brushed painfully through her fingers and Chloe saw her blood.

"What kind of paper is that? It's a knife, not a paper!"

Everyone looked at complaining Chloe. Luka stood up and led her to the kitchen where he cleaned the bleeding place and put a plaster.

"Thanks" Chloe said.

"Maybe you shouldn't continue with decoretions" Luka looked at the plaster.

"Is that fine with you?" the girl asked.

The boy nod and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Chloe put her hand on his shoulder stopping him. It was the perfect opportunity to give him the gift.

"I brought something for you" she said and grabbed the blue bag with a gift insede from her purse.

Luka looked at the bag and blinked a few times. He didn't expect to get it.

"Thanks, but why?" he slowly took the little bag and looked what was inside. He gasped seeing how fancy the box was. He grabbed it out and opened it. His face turned red. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I can't take such gifts" he said and gave the box back to Chloe. He did excatly what Chloe expected him to do.

"I insist" she said. "I's not a big deal to me, I can buy such things every day."

"I understand, but I can't. And I can't accept this. I'm sorry."

"I'm not taking it back either" Chloe crossed her arms on her chest. There was no way she took this gift back. She stole it not because he would give it back.

Luka sighed and put it in his pocket.

"Please, never give me such gifts again" he asked.

Chloe smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post for so long, but I hope you like this chapter. I'd really happy if you share your thoughts about this story in the reviews, besides, I wish you amazing new year!_


	8. Making her angry

**_Making her angry_**

Luka turned lo leave but Chloe stoped him again. She definetely wasn't going to leave everything again. She wanted Marinette to be mad.

"Will you put it on?" she asked him.

Luka looket at her and thought a little. Chloe was sure he wasn't planning to, because her gift was too expensive for him to wear. He wasn't that kind of person who'd show such gifts to everyone and this was weird for Chloe. She quickly grabed the box from Luka's bag and opened it. Then she looked back at blue-haired musician.

"Please" she murmured. She hated that word, but knew it was the only way to make him wear it. Luka took a deep breath and took the jewel. It was a silwer wach with a little blue sapphires on the bracelet part, inside the glass the needles were made of gold. Chloe put the watch on Luka's right arm.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Chloe" Luka said but let the blondine do what she wanted.

"The gifts are meant to use it, not put it somewhere and forget" she said and smiled how perfectly it mached with his chlothes. Now he loolked much better and his clothes didn't look like from a trash. At least Chloe thought that .

Luka didn't say a thing about this. He didn't feel well wearing something he'd probably never be able to achieve himself, but tried to tolerate good Chloe's wishes. She saw this and knew it probably wasn't the best idea to force him to wear something he didn't want to. But it was necessary to make Luka believe Chloe was a good person. To turn him against Marinette. To make that girl mad and show how evil she truly was.

Luka didn't smile. He quietly turned around and was about to leave, but added shortly before doing it.

"Nice shirt" he said.

Chloe smiled widely. _He noticed. He thinks it's nice! _she thought. She felt her heart melt a little but then she remembered Marinette and the smile of happiness turned into the smile of evil. When she got back to the room where everyone were working, left her little smile seeing how everyone were looking at Chloe's gift.

"Your watch is wery nice! It maches with your jacket!" Rose was sweet as always. _Ugh, how she doesn't get tired of all those sweet talks? _Chloe thought but kept quiet. At least she wasn't the only thinking that way.

"Yeah. Looks awesome" Juleka said in her usual tone.

"It looks expensive. Where did you get it?" Marinette rised her eyebrow. She funally finished the costumes and was working with the decorations.

Luka looked at her and gave her a little smile.

"You're right. It really looks expensive, but I couldn't turn Chloe down" he said to Marinette.

Marinette turned to Chloe. Though her eyes still looked surprised, her body showed she wasn't pleased with this. Marinette took a deep breath.

"I need a break" she said and went out of the room.

Chloe was happy seeing Marinette like this. It's been a long time since she made Marinette that angry. Since she become friends with that talentless journelist she got some confidence and never let Chloe go too far. Oposite, Marinette was the one making Chloe mad all the time.

Chloe found Marinette standing on the side of the deck and looking at the river. She perfectly heard blondine coming.

"What's your deal? Make everyone believe you changed, steal my friends or Luka?" Marinette asked. "Because I don't believe you could. Being a superheroine didn't change you and since you dislike Ladybug so much you wouldn't behave better."

_Of course you don't believe, _Chloe rolled her eyes. Marinette showed too obviously she wasn't convinced and she didn't have to say it oud loud.

"It's not for you to decide what I can do or not" Chloe said. "Yoi sound ridiculously jelous people care for me more than you. But how could they? You're talentless, overworking, clumsy nobody. And you'll always work for attention, while I'll be always the one who they'll see. You should just give up and show everyone the true face of yours, not look at mine" Chloe said back.

Marinette blinked a few times speachless. This made Chloe angry a little. Chloe knew nobody could be so kind-harted all the time. Even Marinette had her dark side and Chloe wanted to see it and show it to others.

"Chloe, you know you just proved you didn't change a bit. So, tell me, what's your plan?" Marinette glared with exhaustion.

"You'll soon understand yourself" Chloe said and went in the front of the deck. Marinette stood at the same place as nefore. She held herself deeply thinking of something.

Chloe looked at the side of the river and saw Alya coming together with Lila. The Italian girl was eating ice cream and talking.

"You know, I'm one of the favorite Andre's customers" she said before going on the deck. "Sometimes he tells me where I can find him the other day or we talk about his most beloved places. He's so sweet persom."

"Yeah, he's wery friendly" Alya agreed. "Hey, Marinette! What's up?" she wawed to her friend and then noticed Chloe and froze for a second. "Chloe..?"

Lila also looked at Chloe and almost unnoticeably nod. Then she smiled to Marinette and greeted her.

Marinette blinked a few times not believing her bestie was with her enemy.

Chloe almost could have sworn for a second she saw an akuma flying not far. But it was just a moment. Maybe she just wanted there to be akuma. Hawk Moth left her after all.

"Alya?" Marinette looked at her friend questioning. Alya perfectly understood why Marinette was like this.

"C'mon girl! Get over it!" Alya crossed her arms on her chest. "Lila brought you back to school though you pushed her down the steirs. Besides, I was about to come with Nino, but since he has to babysit his brother I came with Lila. Actually, I bumped into her on my way here, but I knew you guys need some help, so I invited her to come."

"Yes, and I'm really honored to be able to join you" Lila added and smiled.

Marinette glared at Lila.

"Of course you are" she mumbled. "If you want to help so badly, everyone is there" she showed at the door leading to the room where everyone were working.

Lila gave her a little smile and went there. From there Chloe heard others greeting her.

Blondine turned around and went after her. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with those two anoying classmates.

Before she left the deck she managed to hear:

"What's Chloe doing here?" Alya tried to whisper, though Chloe heard her quite well.

"Luka invided her. But why you brought Lila?" Marinette didn't understand.

"I already told you, girl" she said.

* * *

Rose sighed and held the decorations above her. Finally, it was almost done. Everyone were decoreting the deck except for Luka who prepared all the stage for the concert. The first people came. It was Alix, Mylene, Max and Kim. With the time there were more and more.

"When Adrien will be there?" Marinette asked Luka.

"He said he'll be able to come just before the concert starts" he said.

"I hope his father won't change his mind. The band sound so perfect when he's there! Right, Juleka?" Rose said.

"Yeah, sounds cool" Juleka agreed.

"So, he's part of your band?" Lila interupted. She gave questioning look to Rose and Juleka.

"Yeah, he's our pianist" Rose said. "Do you play any instrument?"

"Yeah, I was talented musician when I was younger but when I started travelling with my mom I had to quit my carrier" Lila sighed.

Marinette gave her a short glare and sighed not saying anything.

"What about you, Chloe?" Luka asked.

Chloe froze and blushed a little. Luka was interested in her and this was enough for her to stip thinking. But she managed not to zoom out in front of everyone.

"Adikins thought me a couple of notes before he started going to school. But I never really played an instrument,l. So no, I don't play any" Chloe asid and felt bad. She started to regret she refused to do such things when she was younger and therefore she would never be able to play a duet with Luka.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe heard her childhood friend voice. They just mentioned him and he's thete, on the deck, redy gor his concert. "Wow, Chloe, I didn't know you like Kitty Section!" Adrien quickly noticed her being there.

"I'm new in this" she said smiling back.

"I's so awesome to see you here! I promise, you'll love it!" Adrien's smile widened. "Now that all my friends will be here, this concert is going to be the best!"

"Sure will" Luka smiled.

"Kagami will come too?" Marinette asked trying to process what he just said. Kagami wasn't just a friend, was she?

"She' s already on her way there. She said she didn't want to miss it" Adien said.

Chloe sighed a little angry. She didn't like Kagami, but she wasn't crushing Adrikins anymore. There was another person in her hart. Kagami could have him. At least he wasn't with Miss Clumsiness Dupain-Chang. On the other hand, latter Chloe had to process them being friends and deal with one of the worst chalanges not to interupt those two. She hardly could stand them talking during the concert, their laugh, their voices... This was making Chloe go insame. But at least the concert was worth it.

Chloe hardly could look somewhere else but Luka. She was happy to be there and what made her feel even better was her gift he wore during it. She saw it shining through the colorful lights and everytime he looked at her made her even better. And this happines couldn't be taken ny Marinette or Kagami.

* * *

_Heyyy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't mad I don't publish new chapters often._

_Besides, thie thing with Chloe's gift was that it doesn't really matter what she gave to Luka. That's the only time he'll wear it. I wrote about a watch because it was what I imagined it to be at the first place and since you asked what it was I decided to write it. But it can be anything else if you want._

_Anyway, I'm thankful for this comment and I'd love to know more of your thoughts! And if any of you want to help me with editing, you can write to my e-mail because I know I'm not wery good at EN, and I want this to be better same as you all. So, I'll apreciate any help._


	9. The pretension

**_The pretension _**

The next week whole class was still full of joy talking about the concert. They all loved the performance and couldn't believe Chloe was there too. More surprisingly, Sabrina didn't join her though those girls were hanging out mostly together. Well, except the events, where only rich families, like Chloe's could be invited.

But Kity Section's concert was a public one. Anyone could come and wach watch it. In that case, Chloe usually wasn't coming or take Sabrina with her.

During lessons Sabrina was burning in red because she was the only in her class who didn't see the concert. Even Nino, who was babysiting his little brother saw it live through Alya's phone. So, it was true - all Adrien's friends were there and almost all class too. That's why he was wery happy and talkative to everyone.

"I'm glad you were there, Chloe" Adrien whispered during the class. "Did you like the concert?"

Chloe smiled and nod. She really did enjoy it. At first she thought she'd hate it, because in the band was some of her anoying classmates and she couldn't believe Kagami and Marinette ware actual friends. But after all, she was surprised she loved the performance and she didn't have to pretend she did.

Sabrina was staring at the desk her eyes sad. She wanted to ask why Chloe, her best friend, didn't take her together. But she stayed quiet knowing blondine friend. Therefore Chloe felt a little bad. Sabrina was left to do the homework and other stuff while she enjoyed her concert. But the girl knew how to make it up to her.

After the lunch break when Lila was going to her seat she put a little letter on Chloe's desk, but nobody noticed this because they all were talking to each other. Chloe looked around clearing nobody payed attention to her and looked what was written on it.

_'Friday evening'_

It took a couple of seconds for her to understand it was not the time for their other meet, but for the party. It was finally the time to plan it. But Chloe perfectly knew she had to invite others just before it, othervise Marinette will be able to plan her shedule and come. But Chloe wasn't sure if the time was really perfect. It was Friday, after all.

Blondine looked questioningly at Lila and she just nod. She was sure the data was right. It was perfect. But Chloe didn't really understand how Lila knew it was really the right time. Could Alya tell her this? Or she was spying on Marinette? Chloe shook her head. It's better not to think much about this. Even if she did, Chloe wouldn't be able to figure it out. And it didn't really matter. More important was that the data was trully perfect. Hopefully.

After school both Chloe and Sabrina got to the hotel. Sabrina wasn't in the best mood after everything what happened and therefore it wasn't wery interesting to play together.

"What's wrong with you, Sabrina?" Chloe couldn't understand how sensitively Sabrina reacted to this. But even knowing the reason for that behavior, she couldn't act nice back to Sabrina. "Are you like this because I didn't take you to that stupid concert?"

"No, I-" Sabrina shook her head. She didn't want to blame Chloe for this. "I didn't have to wait until you invited me to come. There'll be plenty of other concerts anyway."

"I went because I was invited myself. I didn't want to take you with me because nebody said I could bring you with me" Cbloe defended herself crossing her arms on her chest. But after she said this, she felt she was a little too mean. "But I'm planing to throw a party, this Friday, sooo if you'll help me, I'll be more than happy having you there" she said and Sabrina's eyes widened.

"A party?" she gasped. "I'd love to!" she was full of joy.

"Don't be too hapy about it. You'll have a lot of work to do until that" Chloe said.

"Yes! Yes! What do I have to do?" Sabrina looked deeply at her friend waiting for her comands. At that time she looked almost like a hopeless servant who's passion was to serve others. The only difference was that she didn't wear that ridiculous uniform. Chloe couldn't understand how easy was to manipulate that girl. But was glad she had such person in her life. It was better than anyone at all, doesn't matter how anoying Sabrina sometines was. That girl was one of not many people who cared about Chloe.

"You may start ordering the dishes and snacks for the guests. Besides, I want the best music speakerbox you can find and an awesome DJ..." Chloe paused after for a moment. "No, I know perfectly who's that going to be, so no need for this. You'll order some awesome decorations or other stuff so the party wouldn't be boring."

"Umm... Like what?" Sabrina quickly grabed her notebook and wrote down a couple of things.

"I don't know. Maybe a video game? Everyone loves them" Chloe said thinking how hardly everyone tried to beat Max and get into the team with him. _Marinette is going be so angry when she found out everyone had a great time playing video games while she was bussy with her own stuff, _Chloe smiled.

"What about the gueast list?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of this" Chloe said. She knew she had to invite people on her own. She had to be sure Marinette was invited and Adrien will know it for himself.

"Are you sure?" her friend asked. It was strange Chloe said this. Usually blondine didn't organize anything. She let others to do this for her.

Chloe just nod while Sabrina stared at her like at an alien.

* * *

Thirsday came quite fast and Chloe didn't relise how excited she got and how much she was waiting for her party.

She was glad how easy it was to get her parents permision. They were too much thinking about each other which made Chloe feel sick. At least they were flying to Crete for their second honeymoon. So, this meant Chloe would be on her own for upcoming week. Though they weren't going to spend there the whole month, blondine was hoping to rest a little.

During the first break Chloe fell on the Adrien's and Nino desk stopping those two. They both blinked of surprise. Usually Chloe wasn't clumsy or that impulsive, though she looked excatly like it at that moment.

"Umm, Chloe, are you OK?" Adien asked.

"Yeah, sure" she answered and blushed a little. It was a little awkward. And Chloe felt a little embarased at that moment. It would be much easier to send a text to everyone, but then she wouldn't know if they'd come.

But blondine didn't know how to start the conversation and this made her feel bad. She wasn't good at improvising polite conversations. Remembering the time prince Ali stayed at her hotel was the perfect example how she could mess up.

"I'm throwing a party tomorow evening and I want you two to come" she said eventually. Then she took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Nino. "Especially you, Nino. I want you to be a DJ for tomorow's event."

"A party? Really?" Adrien blinked a few times. "Why?"

Chloe nod nervously and smiled a little. She just now relised how such things could be hard.

"My parents are kinda leaving for a weak..." she said what came firstly on her mind.

"... So you're going to celebrate this? Awesome idea, dude!" Nino interupted. At first he wasn't pleased with this idea, but he loved parties too much.

Adrien looked at his friend and smiled. It looked like he remembered something but Chloe had no idea what was it. More she cared about was how Nino just called her. It was so poor language, Chloe disgusted. But said nothing othervise he'd change his mind.

"So you'll come, I guess?" she said as calm as posible. Her skin turning red showing how much she tried not to bully Nino.

"Yeah" DJ boy nod and went out of the class. Chloe sighed feeling like a rock fell out of her chest.

"What about you, Adrikins?" Chloe finally got into her element. She clapped her hands together and stepped closer trying to flirt.

Adrien simply nod.

"Uh-huh. I don't have anything planed for me tomorow, so I think father will alow me" he said though he wasn't wery sure about it.

"Can you ask your friends to join you? The more people will come, the more fun it's going to be" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Adiren blinked and asked after a few seconds. "You don't like neither Marinette nor Alya and it seems Kagami as well. It's even strange you asked Nino to perform. Are you sure you're feeling fine?"

Chloe nod and smiled. She thought a little how to defend herself. Though she wasn't surprised he asked this, she didn't plan if this situation could happen at all.

"I'm feeling great. The party isn't just about me. I just want everyone to have some fun" she finally said arms crossed on her chest. She knew she lied, because she felt horible. She didn't want any of those people to step into her dadikins hotel but she had to make the party. She didn't have a choice.

"OK, I'll ask them then" he said and left as well.

To invite the rest of the class was a little easier. Nino and Adrien already reported this information to others, so they all already knew about the party. But the classmates were still surprised when she came personally to them. Chloe even asked Ms. Bustier and Mr. Damocles to come as well as other teachers and send messages to pupils from other classes.

Eventually Chloe came to Juleka. Though she didn't understand a half what that girl was mumbling, it still was worth a shoot.

"Hey, you already know I'm throwing a party, right? And since you played so good last weekend, I'd like to hear a few songs by your band in dady's hotel" Chloe said. "That means I invite all the band imcluding Luka to the party" she sighed and mumbled almost like to herself. "Even if you don't want to play music."

Juleka looked deeply at blondine for a moment.

"I'll ask him" she said in her usual tone.

Chloe wasn't sure if she heard correctly or not, but she hoped Luka will be able to come while leaving Marinette on her own. Though she didn't heard a word about Marinette's plans for that day, blondine hoped her and Lila's plan will work.


	10. Hidden emotions

**_Hidden emotions_**

Finally Friday came. Sabrina was working with all the planning until the last hours, even during school. Of course, she was in class but was lost in her tablet checking the last detals. Maybe she'd have felt better if she had taken care of the music as well as everything else. She was so worried about the music playlist, all music equipment and etc. She tried to ask lots of useless things to Nino confusing him every time. Nino, same as Chlo, didn't see the point of doing this

When one more teacher asked Sabrina to pay attention to the class, Chloe took the tablet and put it in her bag

"You're making me sick" she whispered to Sabrina. The girl bit her lip and tried to pay attentien to the teacher.

Chloe sat a bit angry. She wasn't happy Sabrina worked so hard for that party. Sometimes Sabrina was ussed to put less effort for some things while she had way more work to do. This time Chloe tried to help her, so she wouldn't have to worry about some things such as music or guests. But no, Sabrina had to make it as complicated as posible.

What made Chloe feel worse was that she wasn't sure if the party idea itself was a good idea. A lot of her classmates hated her and she despised them back. Besides, the less time it was left before it, the more she hated to be the organizator of the event.

Finally the classes ended and they both with Sabrina were brought to the hotel were her personal servant Butler Jean was already putting the decorations. Snack and dirnks tables were already prepared but stage was full of rubbish left from the decorations and food such as boxes and packaging.

"Mademoiselle Chloe!" her servant showed up in front of the blondine as soon as she came in. "Evetything is almost prepared for the party. But are you really redy to have a party again? Will you need your Mr Cuddly to keep your emotions safely again?"

Chloe was still looking around and started feeling butterflies in her stomack. She had an awful feeling that everything will eventually be messed up. There was only a small chance it could be perfect and not all of it depened on her.

"Yeah yeah..." Chloe said not processing what he was saying. But when she did she just quickly added. "Carry it durung the party. If I need it, I'll find you."

But then she noticed Sabrina who barely looked around lost in her tablet again. Blondine sighed loudly and yelled in the girl's ear.

"That's it, Sabrina! No more tablet for this day. Go, finish the decorations with John Jack" she grabed the tabled from her friend's arms and gave it to her servant. "Come to me, when you're finished. You'll do my make-up and maybe, just _maybe, _I'll do yours" she said and went to her room.

* * *

After some time Chloe heard someone knocking her door. Chloe sighed in a smal relief expecting it was Sabrina. The party was about to start and the girl haven't shown up yet.

"Finally" she said to herself and said louder. "Come im, Sabrina! You're already late, you know that?"

The door opened and Chloe's annoyance immediately dissapeared. Of course, she was still angry but surprise took over her. Lila came in with confidence not caring if Chloe would let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, I just was downstairs and the place looks amazing!" Lila jumped of joy. "You were doing an excellent job so far! I'm homestly so proud of you!"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Everything is perfect because _I_ _am_ perfect. You wouldn't be able to prapare a half of this that's why you asked me, right?"

The smile faded from Lila's face. But she stayed calm and after a moment started laughing.

"You can say that if you want" she smiled again and came closer to Chloe. The Italian girl sat next to blondine and gave a carrying look. "But I never asked how were you able to deal with all that for so long. Are you still feeling alright and the party will be just like we planed?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe blinked a few times. Was that so obvious she felt bad that day? That she knew that eventually everything will be messed up eventually?

"I mean, I know how hard it must be for you, but Jagged Stone once told me what he was doing before his concerts, so he'd be calm and in a rock n' roll mood" Lila said. "Maybe we should try this too? We'd throw all the negative emotions away and only positive would be left. Jagged told me it really worked on him!"

Chloe thought a little. Maybe Lila was right and Chloe had to leave all her mean side there. If she said only one intolerant sentence to her classmates, or near Adrien, she'd be screwed. All the effort would be for nothing. She couldn't let this happen. She'd never get one more chance or even if she did, people wouldn't trust her anyway.

So Chloe nod.

"What do I need to do?"

"It's simple" Lila smiled. "You have to let out all the negative emotions. For example, imagine you are in front of person you hate the nost."

Chloe sighed and cloded her eyes. She tried to imagine what she couldn't stand the most and first one who came to her mind was Marinette.

"What's next? She said still closed her eyes.

"Now you have to tell that person everything you want to. Say how much you hate them and lay out all your feelings. And you'll see, all what's negative will really fade away. "

"Are you sure?" Chloe opened her eyes. Eyevrowwhing up not sure if such thing can work.

"I don't really know. It helps for Jagged though. So maybe it will help you too?" Lila shook her shoulders.

Chloe closed her eyes again. It helped her to concentrate. She saw Marinette so clear - she was drawing, and looked proudly at her skech. Then blondine saw the time Adrien loved Marinette's desighns, the time her momy was impressed by Marinette's made derby hat. Chloe saw how clumsy and always making fun of herself the blue-haired was. Chloe was turning red of anger knowing how their classmates loved Marinette despite she had so many issues. Why nobody ever cared for Chloe like that? Nobody ever bothered to ask if she was feeling alright. Nobody could even think she could feel sad or broken. Her classmates might couldn't believe she also had feelings though she was used to hide it all amd transform those self complex issues into hating others. They saw only a devil in her.

"Are you going to lisren?" blondine asked after a while.

"Are you worried I'd tell someone" Lila asked like she was a little hurt. "You are my friend. I could never do that for you. And, honestly, I'm not even forcing you to do this. I just feel like I owe you for all this help and I only wanted to help you a little in exchange..."

"Fine" Chloe cut Lila.

Blodine sighed again and started talking.

"I hate Marinette. Everyone see her so perfect and sweet and kind and jelpsuf and ugh! I just can't stand that! She isn's kind. She's insulting me all the time, she tried to turn Sabrina against me! She's always making everything to show that I am a worthless thrash! I can't believe my mother acceped her even more that she acceped me! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Just try to count how many akuma's she coused and how many I! She's the one always making troubles puting city in danger while I was in Ladybug's side helping to fix everything! And she's always blaming me that I'm a bad one here! And everyone agree with her! Are they blind or what? They are ridiculous! Utterly insame to agree!" Chloe almost yelled but Lila calmly put her arm on on Chloe's shoulder trying to calm her a little. Or at least showing that she was too loud.

"It's true. That's a little unbelieveble how blind they were" she said. "She isn't worth to be their friend. Any of them."

"Ugh! Even Adrien likes her. Thank God, not the way she wanted. Becaue how she becomes extra clumsy or can't manage to make a single clear sentence near him maks me feel better. Adrien would never fall in love with such dissaster. But I still can't believe how he sees her as a friend at all! Is he blind or what? There are way better people around than this Miss Perfect. Honestly, it's hard to imagine him with Kagami too. That girl is so weird and, even more mean that I am. But the one he is rather arguing with is me. This is ridiculous! Why doesn't he stop her from telling me such things? And who's that Kagami think she is? Shs's not a princes or anything and only because her mother is blind, I'm not going to be friendly with her. She doesn't deserve it."

Lila sat still for a while. She was looking at Chloe confused. She might not expect to hear anything like this. Of course, she knew how much anger Chloe must have held but hearing those words about Kagami made Lila hate that girl more.

"Is that all?" the Italian girl asked after a long pause. "Do you feel better now?"

Chloe thought a little. She was still angry. She just talked about a few people from her school. She didn't even reached her parents or heroes.

"Maybe a bit" she eventually said. She hoped this to be true. It felt good to be able to say this out loud and not hear anything going back to her. Adrien would never forgive her for what she just said about him or his friends. Marinette probably would just blush from embarrassment it try to insult with one more stupid phrase while Kagami would try to do everything that Adrien wouldn't even look Chloe's direction. "But it's not enough."

Lila nodded. She fully understood that Chloe had some more things to say. Chloe didn't even reach the part of Ladybug and Chloe wouldn't be Chloe if she didn't mention that heroine.

The door opened again just before Chloe talked again. Sabrina was standing near the door not knowing what to do or how to react.

"We just finished the work dowstairs. Do you want to see it?" she asked shyly.

Chloe glared her dirrection.

"Does it look like I care? You are late! You should have been there at least half an hour ago!" Chloe yelled at her. "And you didn't even knock! Now you're too late anyway, so leave. I'm bussy right now."

"What about your make-up?" Sabrina almost whispered.

"Lila will do it to me" Chloe responded simply and looked at her. "Right?"

Lila gasped and smiled to Chloe.

"Really? Of course I'd do" she said with her sweet woice. Smile as big as she posibly she could make.

Sabrina looked disapionted. She looked downwards and nod. She couldn'r believe that her bestfriend, her _only friend, _could betray her like this. Sabrina thought she had something special what made Chloe so confortable around her. But it seemed Lila was slowly replacing her in front of her eyes and she didn't even norice that coming.

"Where was I?" Chloe asked when Sabrina left.

"It doesn't really matter. Speak what's in your heart" Lala smiled friendly.

"I also hate that brat Alix. She always thinks she's so cool and therefore talks to me like I cannot be hurt by her words. She even tried to mimic me and she did it ridiculously awful how people can speak to _her_ insted of _me_? Alix is talentles and her style is out of fashion. Ugh, how her father lets her go to school wearing such clothes? No wonder they are ancient. She might have taken it from one of the exhibits. Then there's Juleka. She's always mumbling something and nobody ever understands what. She's so wrong thinking she'll get more atention acting like that. She isn't even pretty and her style is like after a fire. I can't believe she's Luka's sister. He deserves better then her. And Rose? Sometimes it seems that she's with Juleka only because nobody else wants to be friends woth either with them. She's always trying to be so sweet to others, but for what? Nobody cares about her. Even prince Ali. He might went to the zoo with her only because he felt sorry for her. But my daddy acted like he was ohkay with this idea. Can you believe it? All he cares are money, his bussines and atention from public. He keeps me only as a prety face on daily megazines so he'd look better. He doesn't actually love me. He doens't care for me and when I have a problem, he always thinks he can make me feel beter buying me something. Is that normal? You can't _buy _happines! Even mommy understands it, but she doesn't care much for me either. All she thinks is her fashion industry. They both even didn't care when I become a heroine. They called it _playing heroes _like it was some kind of game. They didn't understand how much it meant for me. How much Pollen meant to me. But they didn't care. Even Ladybug didn't care. I finally could be helpful and I thought she understood me, but I was wrong. She dumped me at first giving me hopes and then painfully taking them away. She didn't even try to conseder how I feel about this and how she was crushing everything I idealized. How citizens still believe in her? She isn't woth trustung. She's just betrayer. She's taking Chat Noir insted of me though he's always messing around and flirting with her. He's useless! I was way better heroine that he is! I should have been standing next to Ladybug all that time, not he!"

Someone knocked the door again. Chloe cut her talk.

"I already told you to go away, Sabrina!" she yelled.

But that was her servant.

"The guests are already coming here, mademoiselle. They are asking for you."

Chloe and Lila sighed. They had to go downstairs.

"Do you feel better?" Lila asked sweetly.

Chloe nod a bit. "I hope so" she whispered. It was much easier though there still were thousands of things more to say. But Chloe hoped it will be enough. She felt more positive about the party. More hopes filled her heart. She was positive that Marinette won't make it and therefore she'll have all Luka for herself.

"Then let's go and do your make-up. We don't want our party's quieen to look bad, right?" the Italian girl said.

"Do you think I'm redy? That I won't mess up everything?" Chloe asked still siting.

"Well, it helped for Jagged. Though you wasn't able to say everything you wanted, you still let out a bit of those emetions, so I guess, you just lowered the chances."

"Let's hope it's true because I still want to show those lame brats where they belong" Chloe said honestly and stood up. She quickly gave to Lila everything she'd need to make Chloe look perfect.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do you want to dress up the same? We'd look like a sisters! And everyone would know that we are friends. Therefore they'd think that you really changed for good" the idea came into Lila's head.

Chloe sighed and smiled.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a seceret?" she asked.

"Since Sabrina knows that we're hanging out together I don't think there's a point to do that. She probably told everyone that."

Chloe thought a bit. Maybe Lila had a point. Sabrina looked really hurt when she saw the girls and she was bad at hiding her feelings, so she most likely split what she saw to the first person who talked to her.

"My make-up first" she said evenrually.


	11. The Controller

**_The Controller _**

Chloe's elevator opened and she looked at all the people dancing, talking to each other and playing some games. Her personal servant stood right behind her smiling to the girl while she hadn't even notice when Lila quietly went down.

"You did a great job, mademoiselle. Everyone has a great time tonight. But do you remember what to do now?" he calmly asked.

"I have to greet my guests by kissing their cheeks" Chloe answered rolling her eyes and went downstairs.

When she went dowstairs her guests started greating her and complementing how amazing she looked.

"Of course I look perfect. I alway's look amazing. Unlike yo-" Chloe started but cut herself and corrected. "Unlike my old looks. It was utterly ridiculous. I'm glad that was a long time ago. Hah-hah!"

Blonde got a bit nervous. The confession earlyer didn't have much influence on her. She still wanted to kick their meaningless asses.

Chloe turned around and went to great other people. She was looking for Adrien but it was almost imposinle to find him in such crowd. There came twice or even thrice more people than the last time and this made Chloe even more unconfortable and worried.

But then someone cought Chloe's arm. The girl glared at that person. _How dare they touch me? _She thought. Sabrina shyly relised her friend when she got her friend's attention.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked trying not to shout on her.

"I... Umm... Why did you give your chlothes to Lila? You don't share them even with me" Sabrina asked with high piched woice. She looked like a lost puppy.

"It's not your bussiness, Sabrina. You were never worth to wear them anyway. So highly valued mommy's desighns can't belong to a nobody like youself" Chloe said in anoyance not even thinkisg someone could have heard that. _Who she think she is to ask such questions? She can't make desicions insted of me and it's not her bussiness who I give those clothes to and who I don't, Chloe thought._

"B-but I thought..." Sabrina murmured.

"What? That you can control me?" Chloe cut her. "Don't be ridiculous."

"No..." Sabrina shook her head.

"Then what?"

"N-nothing" Sabrina looked downwards and went away. She was broken.

Chloe just rolled her eyes_. __Drama queen, _she said for herself and kept surching for Adrien.

Finally she managed to find him but to reach him she had to kiss countless number of cheeks and this made her disguise of those people even more. But she tried her best to keep it cool and not blow out something unplesent.

"Adikins!" Chloe jumped when she finally saw him. Adrien stood near Nino who was showing his friend what songs he picked for that evening.

When he heard blondines voice he rised her head and easily saw Chloe running his way. She jumped on Adrien wraping her arms around the boy and kissing both his cheeks while Nino just glared at her and stood a bit away before she accidentally slapped him.

"I'm so happy you came! Do you like it? I put a lot of effort to do this party" Chloe brushed her hair.

"Yeah, the party is really cool and you were really generous to invite everyone. I can't believe you could do that. I'm really proud" Adiren smiled. "Besides, you look, umm, different?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a different make-up. You like it?" Chloe clapped her hands together and blinked a few times showing how long her fake eyelashee were.

"Umm" Adrien thought a little not knowing how to answer the question. Chloe was one more time too close to him which made him feel really unconfortable. But before he could say anything Rose showed up breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, Chloe! I was looking for you for a long time already. I have to tell you something" the girl said with her sweet voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I was walking out there for a quite a long time. It was pretty easy to find me" she galred at Rose, but soon managed to control herself. "If you didn't take something for the concert, I can get you that. I'm sure Nino wouldn't mind to share the stage" Chloe tried her best not to yell at the girl for interupting her and Adiren.

Everything had to be perfect and Rose had to take care of her part of job same as Chloe. How dare she fail somethig?

"Actually, we won't perform today anyway" Rose said. "Luka had plans with Marinette for today and Iven is sick, so there was no way for us to do that. Didn't you notice Iven not being in school?"

Chloe's eyes widened. Luka wasn't at the party. He won't come. He had plans with _Marinette_, therefore he turned Chloe down. He didn't care about blonde, did he at least a bit? Because if he did, he should have been here.

_But Lila set the data perfectly that Marinette woldn't be able to come while Adrien's father let him go. Did Lila knew this all time lomg? Did she knew Luka won't come? Ohh, she really did, _the other part of Chloe's brain told. _That's why she tried to prepare me for the party. She knew I could mess up_ _everything. But this party was meaningless if he can't see how much it meant for me. I tried so hard to do all this only to impress him, so he'd see how nice I can be. Maybe then he'd leave Marinette and be with me insted. But since Luka wasm't here, what was the point of putting so much effort in anything anyway? He was with Marinette, his one true love. The only one who he cared about._

"So why did you came here anyway? You thought I will be happy to hear such news? Or maybe you wanted me to replace someone of your band? But you know what? Everyone of your pathetic band is talentless. The only person making you famous is Luka! The rest of you are only a piece of trash, so go! Leave and stay where you all belong and don't talk to me like you were worth anything. Because you don't!" Chloe yelled at Rose's face while she stood speachless.

But then they both noticed the sudden silence in the place. Everyone were staring at Chloe with shock. They all heard what the blonde said. Slowly the surprised grins changed into an angry and disguised ones and Chloe understood making a mistake. She ruimed everything.

But then the scream filled the room and soon everyone saw an unusually dressed person. Not unusually, but strangee and terifying. The same type as akumatized people look like.

"Chloe, if you don't _want_ to be my friend, I'll make you!" the akuma yelled and Chloe imediattely recognized the voice.

"Sabrina?" she gasped relising she made even more damage than she thought. How did this even happen?

"I'm a Controller from now on. And you all must obay me! No one will be Chloe's friend except for me!" the vilain yelled and rised her scepter. It was made of gold and reminded of the Style Quieen's one, but it had an strangely familiar top and Chloe's eyes widened realizing it to be her gift after one of Sabrina's akumatizations.

The blinding light filled the place and Chloe tried to hide her eyes to not be blinded with it. But when it was safe she understood she couldn't move anymore.

"Now we'll be the only friends forever! And no one will be able to cross our friendship!" Controller jumped of joy. "Now, come to me!" she said to the blonde and she couldn't rasist but go the vilains direction. What was happening to her? Chloe started to panic inside. She lost the full control of her body and she was just stuck inside.

When Chloe came closer, Controler jumped of joy again and hugged her _friend. _Chloe wanted to scream at her feeling the unconfortable touch and knowing she might ruin blonde's hair. Controller's costume surely wasn't made for hugs. But she simply couldn't say a word. This wasn't in her control.

"This is going to be wonderful! I have powers now. And the whole army which will protect us. We'll be able to play and play all the time!"

"Really? Don't you think it's a bit too much of a playing in your mind?" Chat Noir interupted.

"Oh, don't worry, Chat Noir, I'll give a game to you too! Soulders, take his miraculous!" Controller comanded and grabed Chloe's wrist. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Ladybug stood in the girls way already with yo-yo in her hand redy to use it.

Controller glared at the superheroine and rised her scepter. A bright light filled the room again but Ladybug made a shield and tried her best to protect herself, her eyes paimfully closed. Chloe couldn't even imagine Sabrina was such powerfull vilain that even Ladybug's shield barely could handile the attack. Soon Ladybug couldn't hold the light blast with her yo-yo. She quickly jumped away and got in the oposite side than Controller was. The vilain just smirked to the heroine.

"I don't even have to fight you. I have more interesting things to do than this. Solders, take care of her as well" the akumatized girl said.

Ladybug looked around and gasped when she was surounded by Sabrina's minions. Ladybug jumped away avoiding the attacks and trying not to harm the people.

Meanwhile Controller turned around and they both with Chloe got out.

"We shoild go to the zoo. I always wanted to go there with you!" she yelped excitedly, knowing that no one will be able to stop her.

* * *

Ladybug and her partner showed up only after a few hours. During the time Controller turned more people into her minioms and animals forcing to do whatewer she wanted. She had so much fun running around and making her own rules while Chloe had to stand near her all the time.

Chloe was furious inside. She wanted to stop Sabrina herself and couldn't stand it took so much time for Ladybug to finally show up. She was tired after all this day and drama earlyer. The night weather was really cold and Chloe knew she would catch a cold after the vilain defeat.

But when Ladybug showed up, Chloe become even more furious. The two superheroes weren't alone. There stood a blonde tall girl with similar costume as Chloe's was when she wore the miraculous. Chloe wanted to scream. Her miraculous, her Pollen, her heroine glory was not only taken away, but also given to someone else.

The tear run Chloe's face when she stood and wached as her replacer fought against her akumatized friend. Chloe wanted to run to grab her miraculous from the new heroine. She wanted to slap Ladybug for this. To yell at her face asking what right she got to do this, to ask if she had a heart at all or she just wanted to hurt Chloe as badly as she could, especially when Hawk Moth will never akumatize her again. Basically, Chloe was harmless for Ladybug since then. Well, at least she could think that. But Chloe could just stood like a statue at that time baing able only to wach and cry, physically being harmless to anyone in the entire world. So Ladybug was probably using this situation to bring a new heroine with her. Chloe wasn't going to touch her being frozen like that.

* * *

Eventually Ladybug managed to defeat the Controller. Though she did it with a new heroine's halp, she was really exhausted and heavily breathing same as her partmners. But she sighed and smiled with a weak smile when it was finally over and threw her Lucky Charm in the air fixing everything and relising everyone. Her, same as others strenth came back and she gladly bumped her fist into Chat Noir and the new Queen Bee.

Chloe fell on the ground trying to catch her breath happy she finally could move and talk. But soon she realized who was standing near her and jumped on the new heroine with an anger trying to remove her miraculous from her hair. The heroine was shocked from sudden attack and therefore she couldn't get rid of Chloe who was plucking her hair and turning them into a huge mess. The girl yelled for help and Ladybug had a hard work taking Chloe away from her new teemate.

"How dare you wear my miraculous? You are't worth it by a single bone!" Choe yelled trying to relise herself from Ladybug.

"I'm afraid, Chloe, but this miraculous isn't yours. You weren't safe wearing it because Hawk Moth knew your identity and we both know where it led you" Ladybug said from behind. "You perfectly knew you won't get the miraculous again and you should have known that I will need someone with this pover to help me."

"But you have a bunch of other miraculous! Why to use this one? Why now?" Chloe cried and stoped moving. She knew it was pointless and she was going out of her strenth. Ladybug carefully relised the girl and she fell on her knees.

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir gave her a guilty glance but stood quietly. They saw how much it hurted Chloe and were surprised how she reacted seing the new Quieen Bee. But even though she showed the anger, she was geting weaker inside. Chloe felt like she was tortured with every move. It felt like the whole world was against her.

Meanwhile Sabrina was sitting on her knees trying to process everything. It was dark and this surprised her. Also, she saw Ladybug and two more heroes trying to calm Chloe

"What happened? Why is Ladybug here? Wait, is there a Quieen Bee? But Chloe-" Sabrina was confused and scared of the view. "Oh no..."

"Um, I think, we should go. We're running out of the time" the new heroine said shyly when her miraculous beeped. She wasn't as brave as Chloe was. She was everything oposite to Chloe and this anoyed the girl even more. She was replaced into a losser in her eyes.

Ladybug nod and went away from Chloe. Blonde just glared at the girls but stood still. As the masked girls were gone, Chat Noir took the the fixed golden pin and gave it back to Sabrina. She blinked at it and carefully took it from his claw.

"I never imagined how much this could have hurt you" Chat Noir said to Chloe.

"I'm not surprised. All you imagine is Ladybug holding you in her hands and pressing her lips against yours" Chloe said. "But she doesn't care about you. If you found out her identity, I'm sure, she'd find a way to arise your memory again or would gladly take your miraculous without being guilty. And then you will know how I feel. We both know you love being Chat Noir. Same as I loved being Quieen Bee. Just the difference is that I had to wait for my miraculous every time during your battles, while you are able to enjoy it every day. Imagine loosing all of it. Imagine another boy running around with your costume, powers, your precious Lady and spending time with one and only cat kwami.

"She wouldn't do-" the superhero tried to defend his Lady, but Chloe cut him.

"Are you blind or what? Open your eyes, Chat! She's just waiting to get a chance to take you out of this! You'll see, she soon won't need you anymore and then you'll be just a stray cat dumped by his Lady."

Chat Noir blinked relising how much anger Chloe hald for Ladybug. Some of the sentences made some sence to him, but he trusted Ladybug. He trusted that masked girl more than anything.

"You're just hurt, Chloe. I'm sure you'll feel better with time and get used to those changes" he finally said and his ring beeped showing that he was quickly going out of time.

"Go, enjoy the time you still have, before it's over" Chloe said and grabed Sabrina' s hand leading her out of zoo.

"I'm really sorry for this, Chloe" she said holding her jawel in her hands. "I didn't mean to do any of this. It just hurted seing you having other friend. I thought you didn't need me anymore"

"You aten't the only person in the world. I can have as many friends as I want. And if I got myself one more, it doesn't mean you aren't my friend anymore" Chloe rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Well, as you may relised, in this chapter I put a little spoiler for seson 4. Though it wasn't clearly seen how the new Queen Bee looked, in the picture she kinda reminded me of Aurore (Stormy Weather), so I put her as the new heroine. But which character do you think will replace Chloe as heroine?_

_Also, I think Chloe saw Chat as a friend even though she never showed much of it. In this chapter I wanted to show that Chloe actually cared for him and just wanted to warn him in her own way. She was hurt, after all._

_I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, hut I hope it was worth it. I'll try my best to make the next one as intriguing as this. But don't worry, I'll continue writing even though I have no idea how it's going to go later myself. So, it's a surprise for all of us ;)_


	12. Changing minds

_Sorry for the long __wait_

* * *

**_Changing minds_**

Chloe got home extreamly tired. She asked her servant to give a lift home to Sabrina, so her dad wouldn't worry that much. Though it was really easy to manipulate him as an oficer, Chloe perfectly knew he could change his mind. Like Ladybug changed hers, like Hawk Moth changed his, like her mother decided to stay in Paris... Twice.

But after what happened after Chloe got home she met one more person who changed their mind. Or everything turned upside down only because of Chloe and this was just a plan B. But anyway, this _plan B_ just turned her life to the worse.

When blonde got home, she found Lila sleeping in her bed. She was lucky Chloe was too tired to wake up the whole hotel with her yells.

"What are you doing here?!" Chloe digged sleepping Lila's shoulder. The Italian girl glanced at Chloe for a moment and slowly sit up. She was still half sleappy.

"What time is it? Is it morning already?" she asked sleepily.

"No, but it's time you leave my room!" Chloe shouted almost in her ear. The girl glared back at her and tried to push blonde away with her one hand.

"Don't be so harsh. I was waiting for a few hours. It wasn't my foult I fell asleep" she said and burshed her face with her palms. The she sighed and blinked a few times to get used to the room lights.

"I don't care. You could come over in the morning" Chloe crossed her arms on her chest.

"Nah, that'd be bad idea. I have plans for tomorow. Umm... I mean, today" the girl smiled.

Chloe only glared at her furiously without saying a word. How Lila dared to do all of this? It was her bed, her clothes, her room, her privacy. Lila just had no right to do that. That was unacceptable. Utterly unacceptable!

"Ahh, you already want to know what I wanted to talk to you about, don't you?" Lila gave a smirk.

"You knew Luka planed to be with Marinette tonight" Chloe said with a low voice.

"Of course I knew" Lila simply answered.

Chloe's anger was so huge, it darely fit in her body. Her skin was red, she falt like almost burning.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You should have figured out that everything can't be the way you want. Perfect doesn't excist. Fine, Adrien is really perfect, but it's an rare axception, if you know what I mean" Lila talked. "But I guess you're as dumb as you look. That's why I needed plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yeah, plan B. I figuted you'd be really mad with it, so..."

"... So you asked me to confess how I feel about some of the people" Chloe compleated but Lila shook her head. "You thought this will make me feel beter."

"Not really. I didn't actually thought you could make it through without ending up with yelling at someone" Lila said. It seemed so easy fir her to say all of that. She didn't worry how it could effect Chloe. Not in one bit. "The plan B was that I recorded all of it."

Chloe gasped.

"And if you won't do excatly as I say, all of this will go to the media. And I guess you don't want this to happen."

Chloe bit her lip. She was screwed. She didn't care about what she said, but she was worried of what Adrikins would say. He would never forgive her for that. Ever. But other classmares... She didn't care much about them anyway.

"Please! Everyone knows what I think about them! Your record is worthless, utterly worthless" Chloe tried to defenc herself.

"Don't worry, I have this too" Lila said and showed her phone to Chloe. There was a picture of Chloe passionately kissing Luka's cheek near the elevator that day she tried to chase after akuma. Chloe gasped.

"How do you have this?" blonde asked though it was clear. Lila was in her room at that time watching this, it shouldn't have been a surprise Lila had photographed this, but it was. No, Chloe couldn't let everyone know that. She couldn't imagine how huge scandal that'd be. A celebrity, the doughter of mayor Burgeois was in love with a plain musician, dating Chloe's enemy, her classmate... How much fake stories would be made trying to guess Chloe's seceret relationship with Luka or their romance story. His carrier would be screwed before begining while Marinette would become the poor girl everyone would feel sorry for. Meanwhile Chloe's parents will be ashamed of her. They'd send her to private school where she'd be forsed to meet a rich spioled idiot her parents want her to marry. No, Chloe couldn't let this happen. She couldn't let Lila do this.

"Delete it!"

"No way" Lila laughed and locked her phome. "Unless you do as I say."

"But we had an agreement, that you'll give me the bee miraculous when I halp you to destroy Marinette."

"That was before you screwed everything. Now I'm changing the agreement. You'll help me to destroy Marinette and when I get what I want, I delete everything I have against you" Lila said.

"But what about my miraculous?" Chloe feacked out.

Lila stared at Chloe for a few moments.

"Doesn't this belong to other girl now? Or it was just a rumor Ladybug just replaced you?" she nicely asked with a smirk on her face.

Chloe's eyes widened. "You tricked me! You were never planing to give my miraculous! Ugh, that's unacceptable. You lied to me!"

"It wasn't my foult your poor Sabrina got akumatized causing Ladybug to give that jewelry for someone, it wasn't my foult the party was ruined and it isn't my foult your crush is dating your enemy. Leave me out of your childish drama, OK? And calm down for once."

"Are you being serious?!"

"Of course. You're going to cause me a headache with that yelling. We aren't in the forest to yell that much. But anyway, you have to get Adiren back to your side otherwise I'll publish your confession" Lila said and got out of the bed. "Good night" she added before leaving.

Chloe stared at the closed door for some time all pale. She had no idea how to get Adrien's trust back especially after what happened in the party. She didn't think he could trust her ever again. She messed up so badly.

"B-but how?" she's whispered to herself. How she will do this? Or is it even worth it? Chloe didn't want to be treated like that. She wanted to make her own desicions and Lila just took it. Chloe believed Lila could publish it. It wasn't a game Lila was playing. And jut now Chloe understood how dangerous Lila was. But now it was too late. Chloe fell in her trap and become her personal doll. And how this all happened? Why to Chloe?

Chloe hid under her blanket. She felt so cold inside, she fared so much. She was absolutely out of ideas about how everything will end. She didn't even believe she could do everything she was and will be asked. But one thing she clearly knew - she lost. She was a loser loosing for Lila, Ladybug, Marinette, love and everything what comes to her life. She was so unlucky and she never relised that before. She tried to be strong not thinking about it, she tried to be positive remembering the great times when Adrien trusted her and kept her as a friend no matter how mean she was, when Ladybug chose her to be her partner, when her mother finally accepted her, when Hawk Moth saw a potential in her, when Sabrina chose her inster of having any other friend.

Chloe grabed her tedy bear from one of the shelves. Butler must have brought it back here after the Controllers defeat. She pressed Mister Cudly tightly wishing to have a warm body to press insted. She wanted to have Luka there for her. She wanted him to understand her, to be there for her. But he won'r. He wouldn't understand how she felt at that moment. He didn't care for her as much as she did. He had Marinette to care about insted and she'd never let him think about Chloe in a good way. She'd never accept that Chloe had a lot of pain in her heart at that moment. She's never believe that. Nobody would, because she always was heartless around them.

Somehow Chloe managed to fall asleap.


	13. Help

**_Help_**

Chloe couldn't get up of her bed. Her bones felt like after a car accident, there was something yelling in her head making the horible headache, her eyes too heavy to open. Her whole body was too heavy to move. And so cold. So cold she thought Frozer occupied the city again. But the city was paceful, just she was ill.

Her servant tried to wake her up for a regular breakfast, but she didn't even touch her salad for the rest half of the day. She couldn't even look at it not talking about eating.

During the midday Sabrina entered the room with a bunch of books in her hands. She was about to play some heroic themed games or do some homework, but unfortunately, she ended up running around and making some tea or looking for the right medicine. Meanwhile, her servant called a doctor who gave him the instructions how to take care of Chloe before she comes.

Like expected, Chloe cought a disease last night. Though it was surprising it got her so quickly everything was clear knowing how much stress and negative energu Chloe was holding in herself. All these emotions simply weakened her imune system. Maybe if she wouldn't be stressed that much this wouldn't have happened.

Chloe groaned when she heard that she had to stay at home for upcoming week. Though it had its own advantages, she still had a mission to acomplish or else her secerets will be revieled. But she let it go. It wasn't like she would be able to go anywhere anyway.

So the weekend seemed to be the worst of all. It was forbiden for Sabrina to come closer than 2 meters to Chloe otherwise she could accidentally catch it too or bring it home. Therefore she wasn't able to do much. Chloe had to lay in her bed most of the time. The only exception was bathroom but that wasn't helpful. She couldn't even go to her balcony or the roof to watch fighting Ladybug or anything else. All she could do was watch that boring TV, whete most of the time she heard about the new bee heroine. This was ridiculous. _That girl didn't deserve that much attention, she didn't deserve to be heroine at all._

On Monday it was even worse because she was left all alone. Even Sabrina couldn't be there. It seemed so quiet without her, so paceful in the room but so so noisy in her head. Too noisy.

But after school time a guest came to visit her. After what she did she couldn't expect anyone else besides Sabrina to come. But when she saw the two emerald green eyes perfectly matching with dirty blond hair, her moutnh fell open. Not in a milion hours spent in that bed she could guess Adrien would come to visit her.

"Adrien! You came!" the joy filled her. The whole day turned colorful again. Her mood brightened because she finally wasn't alone. Someone cared about her after all. Especially when that someone was her Adrikins.

But then she turned red. She was without her make-up, her hair were down and turned into a mess, her pajamas with yellow teddy bears. Her eyes seemed red looking awful with her pale skin. She looked really embarrassing. Chloe fully hid under her blanket.

"Hello, Chloe. When Sabrina told you were sick I didn't want to believe. But it seems she didn't try to defend you" Adrien said noticing how badly Chloe looked. He fully understood it was better to not come closer.

"Ugh... I feel awful. I look awful. Utterly awful" Chloe mumbled still being under her blanket.

After a couple of minutes Chloe looked at Adrien again. He was sitting on her couch, waiting until Chloe was redy.

"I'm happy you came" Chloe murmured shily looking at him.

"Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you at school, but it turned out I had to come here" he said.

Chloe stared at her friend. Of course he wasn't here to confort her, to brighten her day. He was dissapointed in her. Obviously he wanted to talk about what she did in the party.

"You're angry with me" Chloe said looking dowwards.

"I wouldn't say angry. Just... Sad. I thought you were acrually willing to change. To be better. Especially when you apologized to Alya, helped Kitty Section with the concert, and invited everyone to the party."

"I-" Chloe cut herself. She really tried to show she was better. She didn't reject that. She admited that was all an act, it still is, because she had to get Adrien back. "I still am."

Adrien closely looked at Chloe. He wasn't smiling, probably didn't even believe in what she was saying. After all, she crossed lines of kindness too many times.

"I know I messed up in the party, but I tried my best not to. I really did, but I honestly hoped Luka will come" Chloe said lookung at her perfect manicure and stoped. _Oh no. _

"Luka? Why?" Adrien's eyes widen.

Chloe blushed. His name sliped out of her mouth when it shoildn't have. She should really think mere before saying something.

But what she had to say now? That she just wanted him to play some music? No, that'd have less sence than her telling the truth. But was this the right thing to do? She had no idea. She didn't want to risk, but a little pice of hope tickled her heart.

"I..." Chloe murmured before saying it out loud. "I like him. I like Luka. Really really" the girl's face was red from embarrassment. This was the first time she said this out loud. It felt so strange to tell this to someone, but so right and natural.

Adrien's eyes widened. He looked like she just told she liked him, not Luka. But she perfectly knew he didn't like her like that, so that meant he dissagreed with her confession. Bad news. She really shouldn't have said him this.

"Really?" he asked rhetorically. Chloe nod slowly and Adrien looked downwards. "Wow, um, I hadn't thought you could look at someone like him" he said and looked back at blonds girl. "Honestly, I always thought you kinda had a thing for me" he scrached his head nervously.

Chloe bit her lip for a moment. Of course he knew. But it wasn't the time or mood to talk about old lame crush on childhood friend.

"I had, before I met him. Then I understood that it wasn't the same I felt for you" she said and paused for a moment. "What I feel for you is more a sibling love, not a true one" she said slowly.

Adrien sighed in relief. He felt much better knowing that. He finally could feel mote confortable knowing that Chloe's flirting was only the friendly one. He smiled to her.

"I'm happy you finally found someone besides yourself to care about" he said.

"Will you help me then?" Chloe quickly asked and sneezed. She needed someone to help her. Even oblivious Adrien was fine enough. Lila's plan was more about Marinette after all and Luka wasn't involvrd in that plan much either. Lila was never in Chloe's side though she knew Chloe liked the blue-haired boy. Besides, Lila never gave her clear instructions what to do besides the results she wanted. And in this case, the results were that Adrien would fully trust Chloe no matter what he was told.

"Bless you" Adrien said and bit his lip. She just gave him something hard to think about.

Meanwhile Chloe took a napkinn to clean her running nose. She quickly hid under her blanket as she sneezed again. Ugh, that was really anoying her.

"I-I don't think I can. He's with Marinette. I can't break their happiness" he finally said looking at her with his sad puppy eyes.

Chloe nod but wasn't about to give up. She needed his help, so she could have him by her side no matter what mistake she did. He'd be close if Luka rejected her, though Chloe was almost sure that with Adrien's influence Luka would change his mind. Then Marinette'd be the one left alone without neither Adrien nor Luka.

"Adrikins, please! He's the only one reason for me to change. If he saw me as a better person he might give me a chance. Please, I need that chance!" Chloe begged.

Chloe stared at Adrien for a while. She gave him really difficult desicion to make. He really didn't want to break Marinette and Luka up just to make Chloe happy, but he wanted her to be better person than she was. She knew he wouldn't forgive himself if Chloe was mean only because of his foult.

"I can't make desicions insted of Luka. He has to choose you over Marinstte himself and if you really think that by being better could help you to be chosen, I can help you" he finally said. Chloe's eyes widened as he talked more. "I was thinking about volunteering in the zoo for a while now. If you want, we could do this together. What do you say?"

The idea of volunteering seemed disguisting for Chloe. She had servants and Sabrina to do all the work for her. She couldn't imagine in a milion years she could herself picking animal feces or cleaning their cages. That was disguisting. And all that smell. Though she was controled by akumatized Sabrin at the time she was in the zoo, she still remember how disguisting it smelled. How Adrien could think of it at all?

But Chloe didn't have what to choose from. She had to show that she was determined to change and had to show to Adrien how far she was redy to go. So finally blonde girl sighed heavily and nod.

Adrien smiled happily with his adorable smile. He was happy to have someone to do that with him. Especially when it was Chloe. He was happy to be able to help Chloe to change, to improve herself of becoming kinder.

"But don't judge me if I fail, OK?" Chloe asked before sneezing again.

"I believe in you, Chloe. I won't judge you until you decide to quit. I know you can change if you're willing to do that yourself and I promise to be by your side as long as you need me" Adrien said still smiling

"Pinky Promise?" Chloe repeated.

"_Pinky_ _Promise_."

Chloe smiled widely and jumped out of her bed. She was so happy. She knew she had a double win. One was that she had Adrien by her side again as Lila wished, but she didn't care much about that. And another one was that that she actually had someone helping her to get Luka.

Chloe ran towards the couch where Adrien was sitting willing to hug him tightly and thank him but he jumped away and ran to the corner of the room.

"You're still sick, Chloe" Adrien said with a fear in his face and voice, his hands already in defence position, legs reddy to run again. Chloe wasn't sure if he was more afraid of her disease or her horrible look, but she blushed brightly again, knowing she looked like after a train catastrophe.

* * *

_Can you imagine Chloe volunteering? How you think it will go?_


	14. The smile

**_The smile_**

A week. Almost the whole seven days left before she was forced to go to the zoo for her volunteering and with each day Chloe wanted more and more the time to stop. But it didn't, though her time spent in her room was killing her. After a couple days since Adrien visit, blonde girl started to feel better and by the end of the week she knew - she healed from that utterly anoying desease. Finally.

During this time she didn't have any more visits from Adrien. Nobody else visited either. Of course, except Sabrina, but she was too determined to tell all the gossips the blonde missed. But they just made Chloe feel anoyed, because she didn't want to hear any of it.

But she missed a lot. The new Quieen Bee had been seen a few more times during the Hawk Moth or Mayura attacks. Though there weren't many pictures taken of her, people who had talked to her, said she was really sweet and friendly person comparing to the old one. Sabrina was too excited to tell all that she didn't notice how she made Chloe angry. _How could she accept this new heroine more than me, am I not Quieen Bee to anyone anymore? Had they forgotten me? _Chloe groaned hiding under her blanket to hear as less as possible.

Sabrina also told than Kim broke his arm after he fell during one of his bets. And when he came to school the other day he was telling everyone that he was pushed though Max and Markov were there and saw the real situation.

Also, Sabrina brought to Chloe a new comics book by Nathaniel and Marc which was published during that week. Nathaniel was so happy about it, he gave a free copy of it to everyone. _Adorable, _Chloe though sarcastically rolling her eyes.

But though Chloe had only one person who to talk to, she received messages from a couple of people. One of them was Adrien who was afraid to get sick because of her and another person to text her was Lila. Chloe had no idea how that girl got this number at all. But tried not to pay much attention. Lila was really mysterios person. Hell knows from where she know that much. Maybe she has a seceret informator or something. Anyway, Lila wasn't pleased Chloe stayed at home. She thought blonde tried to avoid her duty, but when Chloe told her she got back Adrien, Italian calmed down a bit.

Chloe wondered what else Lila will give her after she managed to gat Adrien's support. Maybe now Lila would strike? But no, Chloe didn't think this'd happen. Lila'd do everything wery careful so she wouldn't get cought.

In the end of the week Chloe's parents got back. Chloe was anoyed to see them because they were wery sweet to her, too sweet only because she was sick. Chloe couldn't handile being in the same room with them knowing they never called her after they left though they were informed about Chloe. Luckily, their lovey-dovey mood ended the next day.

Monday came with horror to Chloe. She had no idea what to expect at school and at the zoo. She had no idea how everyone could react to her facing her classmates. Of course, she could calm down when nobody did anything or say anything related to the party. Everything was like usual, like a few months ago when she still hoped to be heroine again. It might happened becaause the whole class and everybody else had enough time to forget all of it.

After school Adrien showed up in front of her smiling. His excitement was all around his aura almost making Chloe even more scared of what was waiting for her. The blonde boy offered to give a ride, so neither of them would have to wait for another.

In the zoo both Chloe and Adrien were greeted by one of the higher ranked employee. At first he decided to make a little trip around and introduce each employee's dury. Chloe was already to fall asleap during it when it finally was finished, they came into warehouse.

"Ok, so I guess you could start with feeding some species of fishes now, latter you can come to the greenhouse. We have a new flower to plant. I'll give you everything when you're done with fishes" the employee said and gave a special uniform for each and showed where buckets with fish food for one species and special balanced food for the other were.

Chloe's eyes widened of horror when she took the uniform in her hands. A few times too big sized, dark, made of clearly unconfortable material. On top of that was the dirt which was impossible to wash and its weight. It was so heavy, Chloe thought only her weeding dress could be as heawy as it. Maybe heavier, because she knew her mommy would make it perfect when her special day comes.

"Don't worry, Chloe. This only looks bad" Adrien tried to confort her and went to change.

Chloe stared at the clothes for some more time and slowly went to change too with the most disguised expression she could ever make. When she got dressed the first thing she did was to put as much perfume on her - she needed to take the horible smel off it.

When she left Adrien was already waiting for her with a wide smile on his face. When he smelled Chloe's perfume he steped back and giggled.

"Yeah, it did smell bad. I had to put some perfume too, but not _that much" _he held his nose.

"This is thousand times better than the original smel of this dissaster they call clothes. I did everything to take it off, so don't glare at me like that! You look ridiculous with it!" Chloe said and smiled. He really looked funny dressed like that.

"You look ridiculous too, Chloe" he giggled back.

Chloe groaned being cought and looked away trying not to smile. Her eyes cought the buckets. She had to finish this job quickly, so she wouldn't have to war those disguisting uniforms any longer.

"Shut up. We have work to do" Chloe whispered with low voice glaring at Adrien who tried his best to be more serious.

"Yeah, we do" Adrien sighed still red after that laughter.

The boy went straight to buckets with food for fishes. Near them were a little packages with dry food. He put the other food in the packeging into his pockets and grabed the buckets. Chloe did the same, but as soon as she did it she put it back yelping. A little of water went out.

"Is everything OK? " Adrien blinked and glanced at his friend worried.

"This is ridiculous! How do they expect me to carry such heavy buckets?! I can loose my nail like this!" Chloe shouted furiously and crossed her arms on her chest. "They want my death or what? That's unacceptable, utterly unacceptable!"

"Don't worry, Chloe. I'll carry it for you. You can feed fishes with the dry food insted" Adrien said and gave the food from his pockets to blonde girl.

"Aren't you afraid it's going to break your nails?"

"Not as much as you" Adrien smirked and they both finally got out.

* * *

The time went wery slow. Chloe was mad at everything. She hated every inch of grass, each rock and drop. She wasn't bothering to complain all all the time to Adrien who was trying to make a joke from everything she said, though it was obvioushy exhousting him. Sometimes, he even reminded of Chat Noir to Chloe, but she didn't pay much attention. All she cared about was to find something she could hate.

Of course, Chloe had some fun during that time too. Though she made Adrien do all the hard work, she enjoyed being able to talk to him like that. She finally could remember how close they once been. She hadn't so much fun with Adrien since... Since his mother's disappearance. Since he started public school. Since he started a new life. She wondered how this all changed, how much time had to pass to be that close to him. She wondered if she ever had a crush on Adrien at that time. She couldn't even remember how it felt being in love with Adrien. It seemed she was his sister forever and nothing more.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrien noticed Chloe staring at the water.

Chloe looked back at the blonde boy with surprise. She hasn't even noticed when she passed out. She gently took the empty buckets from Adrien.

"Nothing" Chloe said sharply.

Adrien stared at his friend for a couple of seconds and finally slowly nod.

"OK, then we have only two more buckets to feed" Adrien said still trying to scane Chloe. She lookwed a bit dreamy though it wasn't her style to fall in her thoughts.

"Finally, because I feel I'm gonna need a long bath after this" the girl said and went to pick some more food.

"But you hadn't even got any dirt on you!" Adrien said.

"Those chlothes still stinks and that food stinks, It's going to take a while until I take that smell off" Chloe brushed her hair.

Adrien stared at Chloe for a little. God knows what he was thinking when he grabed his friend's arms and pushed her into the water.

"Well, then you can start it now" he said giggling while watching how Chloe's surprised expression turned into him. Her eyes were as wide as an owl, mounth wide open. She was half in the water and other half was fully wet. Chloe's hair were absolutely ruined, her grown braids on her face and a little mixed colored with her make-up. She slowly brushed her palms through her face and put her braids under her ears again. Now both her face and hands were mixed of black, blue and pink colors. Chloe fully understood how terible she looked but kept calm face though she was angry her Adrikins actually did thia.

"You gonna pay for this" she whispered with low woice staring at blonde boy withiut any emotion. Then she went forward the boy and pushed him into the water together with her.

* * *

Umm... This chapter was quite hard to write, though I had a lot of fun doing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Have a nice Easter and stay healthy! ;)


	15. Hide and seek

**_Hide and seek_**

Chloe got out of the water almost crawling. Water was running from her hair, the top of her nose, her uniform and everywhere else. The chlothes become ten times heavier as she reached the land and Chloe finally felt how exhousted she was. She felt like she weight a ton or even more.

The same was with Adrien. He was as wet and exhousted as Chloe. But he still managed to keep the smile on his face.

"I don't think we'll be able to plant anything today anymore. This water batle took all my strenth. Besides, theese chlothes gained some more weight" he said with the giggle.

Chloe's eyes went wide. She absolutely forgot she was going to plant a flower. That was disguisting. She'd never let anyone ruin her perfect manicure just because of utterly ridiculous plant. Her nails were more valuable anyway.

"Ugh.. I'm not going anywhere like that!" she groaned trying to show she wasn't actually thinking about her nails. But that outfit was a huge problem too.

"I don't want to either. But since we're volunteering two times a week, I guess we'll do that the next time? Or they'll do it without us" Adrien thought loudly.

_I hope they'll plant it themselves,_ Chloe sighed.

"But anyway, we have to inform them that we're leaving. I'll go and do that while you can go and change back to normal. I also will ask for a towel if they have one. Just don't leave without me, alright?" Adrien asked.

"Don't worry, Adrikins. I won't leave looking like that" Chloe brushed through her hair and glared at them. They looked ridiculous. Utteely ridiculous.

So they went separate ways. Adrien went to look for the ofice to inform about his and Chloe's leave while the blonde went to the changing room. Well, at least she tried to until she saw two blue-haired heads. Chloe's jaw droped not knowing what to do. She wanted to see Luka and Marinette and show how good she was because she was volunteering while Marinette wasn't, besides, Luka had a lot to explain why he didn't come to the party. _Ugh, that brat Marinette obviously didn't allow him to go, _Chloe glared and was about to step their way. But she stopped with the red face. She couldn't meet them looking like this.

Chloe stared at the couple for a while. Luka was smiling while talking to Marinette, but somehow it felt like his eyes were sad. But not matter he was or not Chloe couldn't handle but sigh. He was as adorable as always. Even though he was with another girl. With the lamest girl in the entire world.

Chloe practically had to force herself not to look at the couple with an obvious jealousy in her facial expression. She turned on her heel and was about to go when she noticed people staring at her keeping their laugh or rising an eyebrow. Blond turned red because of the sudden unnecessary attention. She needed to get the heck out of the public and get changed.

But it wasn't her lucky day. It turned out Rose and Juleka was in the zoo as well. When Chloe saw them she didn't want anything more just to become invisible. It was probably the first time she really felt jelous of the first Sabrina's akuma power. Then she'd be able to pass without all those strange and funny looks of everyone. That was ridiculous. What right they had to stare at Chloe?

And then the most idiotic but at the same time genious idea hit Chloe's mind. Avoiding the two girls blonde quickly ran into the bushes and tried to hide.

People just called her a crazy one, or weirdo, but went away. It wasn't like any of them cared of her anyway. Though this somehow bothered her. _Do they not recognize me or what? Or are these utterly ridiculous clothes to blame? No, it must be because they're not used to see such an amazing person like me looking that awful. Or they're just a bunch of idiots from the countryside who doesn't even know who I am though I bet even they know my name, _Chloe thought_._

It seemed the way finally cleared and Chloe didn't see the two girls hanging around anymore. Knowing it was safe again to go, she went back to the main road and was about to head back to change into her usual outfit, but before her eyes appeared Luka and Marinette.

_Ugh, I almost forgot they were here too. And how the heck did they end up here? And excatly where I didn't want to be cought, _blonde thought, but just stared at the couple same as they stared at her.

They obviously tried to analyze her looks and were surprised to see her looking like that. After all, Chloe was wearing those ridiculously heavy and unfashionable clothing which was all wet, her hair were one huge blond mess with a little grass and leafs sticking out of her. She looked worse than before.

"Chloe? H-hey," Luka finally spoke still being confused. "What are you doing here?"

Chloe turned red. That was really awkward situation.

"I..." she tried to think what to say. "I'm volunteering here with Adrien, of course," she finally managed to get herself together and cross her arms on her chest. She smirked at Marinette who was hardly believing her. "Have you ever volunteered there, _Marinette?" _

"I doubt you could volunteer at all, Chloe. It just looks you were trying to. And where did you leave Sabrina? She was doing your homework again in the library," Marinette said back.

"It's her decision to help me with that," Chloe didn't pay much attention to that.

"But if you did homework yourself, you hardly'd have time for that. And for your information I'm desighning for Kitty Section, helping mama and papa in the bakery, sketching posters for Jagged Stone, practicing fencing and making desighns for my website," Marinette said back.

Chloe glared at the bluenette knowing she was defeated. But she still didn't let it go.

"Pff. That's probably why you're late at school all the time. It's ridiculous you didn't get expelled because of that. And it's all because you don't manage to plan your time and say _no_ when somebody asks your help," blonde said with a smirk.

"It's not that! I enjoy being helpful," Marinette arguied.

"Marinette," Luka finally decided to interupt. "I think we should be proud Chloe is doing slme volunteering work. Everyone is different and they spend their time differently. Everyone respects of what you do and it'd be nice if you respect what Choe does in return."

Marinette looked at Luka speachless. Did he just defend Chloe? Blonde could feel how the happiness floated into her.

"Of course I should get some respect," Chloe agreed. "It's not easy to help those animals wearing this ridiculous clothing, after all. If my work was useless I wouldn't come here. Adrien could confirm how much we did today," Chloe almost played hurt.

"You're here with Adrien?" Luka asked.

"Yes. He went to inform others that we finished our work and are heading back home," Chloe answered.

Marinette was obviously jelous she didn't get to spend any time with Adrien. Or something else, Chloe didn't care. She just felt happy she managed to anoy Marinette even more. She needed that brat out of her way, out of her life. Only then she'll be free from Lila. Only then she'll be able to be with Luka. That half Chinese won't steal her happuness from her.

"Oh, that's nice you're here with company. It's easier to adjust when you're not alone," Luka smiled and wawed when he and Marinette left.

Chloe took a deep breath. That was bad. Utterly bad. Chloe had to make sure Luka will never see her looking as bad as that day.

And the days for Marinette hanging around like that will be over soon too. Chloe'll make sure of it.

* * *

_It's been a surprisingly long time after my last update. I didn't have much inspiration for this story though, but I hope to get some after the New York special will be relised. But who knows how it'll go? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! _


End file.
